See: Self Insert
by Hit1903
Summary: I don't know who send me here but, if I ever found that being, I will be sure to torture him before killing him. Waking up in a fictional world of 'See' TV series was not my intention when I watched the series. Still, I am not the one who ever admits defeat. I will survive and destroy all those who oppose me. Badass Self Insert (SI).
1. Arrival

**I got this idea after watching the TV series 'SEE'. **

**The premise of this TV series is really good even if it lacks in the other things excluding Jason and Alfre.**

**It had been in mind for so long so I, at last, decided to write it down. Obviously, the story won't be long for now as there was not much material in the series. Thankfully its second season will be coming in late 2020, so I will probably continue it after that. At first, I thought about putting the whole story in 1 or 2 chapters as I like that my chapters at least cross 8 or 9 thousand in the word amount. **

**In the end, I decided to put the story in 2 to 4 chapters for now. All my chapters for this story will be 5k+, though, less than 8k. Most would be around 6k. Initially, they were all around 4k but after editing and adding some things, they are lengthier and better.**

**Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language)**

**Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated. You can PM, me your suggestion if your suggestions are long.**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'See' web series, other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

Little by little my conscious came back. What I found made me want to go back to my sleep.

It was cold, very cold.

I felt like I was sleeping outside in the winter season. The cold ground was freezing my skin to the bones while the cold wind was biting my bones.

My teeth started clattering.

I tried to find my quilt but after flailing my hands for a while, I couldn't find it.

When the cold became unbearable, I frustratingly got up to look for it.

What I saw for a moment had me taken aback.

Trees.

There were trees all around me. But they were not just trees. They were forest trees. You could easily tell them apart by the vegetation growth and concentration.

I was in an unfamiliar forest, sitting on the ground beside what appeared to be a campfire's remains. For a moment I thought it was a dream but I could feel the cold, painful winds on my skin. Still, I pinched myself to confirm it.

I felt the pain.

Thankfully, the cold was quickly dissipating. I could see the sun rising while birds chirped. The trees although were quite long.

I pinched myself to see if I am in a dream or not, again.

I was not as I could still feel the pain.

I looked down at my body to see a different skin tone and it felt like I had suddenly become short and so thin. The ground was a lot nearer than it should be. My skin tone has always been wheatish brown and now it was white and not just any white. It was like chalk white. There were no hairs on my forearms which I definitely had last night. For fuck's sake, there was no meat in my hands. They looked like fucking twigs.

Getting a bad feeling, I stood up. I tried to find anything to see myself. I saw a water puddle not far from me.

'It probably rained sometime ago' I mused.

Water drops from the trees were falling into the puddle making a soothing sound. The ground was wet in some areas. Thankfully, it was not where I had apparently 'slept'. Mud was sticking to my shoes which looked like nothing that I or any other human would wear. It looked like crudely handmade with leather.

I really did not like the conclusion my mind was jumping on.

At last, I reached the water puddle and looked in it.

What greeted me was definitely not my face. My black hair has changed to a dirty blonde. My black eyes have changed into the blue one. But that was not all. The most disastrous thing, I looked like a fucking 9-10-year-old child.

I think my mind agreed it was a perfectly good time to freak out.

**Sometime later**

Once I properly freaked out for god knows how long and get back to my senses, the sun has risen quite up. I tried to remember what I was doing before I get her but all I came up with was watching T.V series 'See' season 2.

Suddenly a headache came and with it came, images. No, not images but memories! Soon a headache started to form. I could feel my head starting to split open. I bit back the scream that wanted to come out.

The world started to spin.

I soon fell on the ground in my dizziness.

I don't know how long I laid there whimpering in pain, probably an hour or two, maybe even more. Little by little the headache and the dizziness started to go away.

When I came back to my senses, my head felt like lead. The headache was not gone but it had muted. Still, my head felt like someone had played football with it.

I looked around to find the previous dark forest has turned into a bright one. The sun was at its highest. The cold was absent and in its place, I could feel the warmth.

It was good that I wasn't found by any animal. After all, I had not been in any position to defend myself.

Still, I at least knew where I was.

I don't know if this was some cosmic joke or a prank from some higher power.

The thing is, I ain't laughing.

I was in the world of 'See'.

If I had known that the price of watching that TV series would be this, I would have never watched it. I mean I have read about this type of situation. I have even written some and sure I thought the premise of the series had quite a good potential. It definitely didn't mean that I would actually want to live in this type of the fucked up world.

All the people are blind. And the world has gone back to the stone ages. The difference is that instead of stone weapons, people use steel weapons. And the most terrifying part. People with the gift of sight are hunted and killed. People just like me.

I calm my breath by just focusing on inhaling and exhaling. I did for about 10 minutes before I was able to calm down.

My thoughts soon turned to my previous body.

This body was once in a tribe of some 80-90 people. But the thing is it was not some normal tribe. It was the underground tribe that was shown in the 6th or 7th episode of the 1st season.

The boy was born as an orphan and with the gift of sight. It took some time for everyone in the tribe to know about it. Most of the place was perpetually in the dark so they didn't find out early.

The boy was about 9-10 years old when they found out. There was no concept of recording the date so the people didn't know his exact birth date. And the concept of the seasons was unfamiliar to them after living underground for so long.

The tribe members were cut off from the upper world so they didn't fear the witch-finders but there was this fear of the unknown, and the boy was definitely an unknown.

Maybe at one point in the past, they too would have feared the sighted people and known about them. But after so many years of isolation, they probably forgot about it, which was both good and bad for the boy.

The good thing was that they didn't kill the boy.

Oh! Some of the tribe members proposed to kill the boy as there are some of those people everywhere. But the village elders dissuaded them. There was the law here that they don't kill unless they have to and killing a tribe member was a big 'NO'. It was also the reason that they don't let leave the people from above the ground. They isolate them until they agree to become their tribe member.

Most people don't last half a decade before agreeing and they are bound to live with them for the rest of their lives.

I knew this because the boy was told the same thing many times over the years like a mantra. His mother was an outsider who stuck here one day when she took refugee in the cave from the cold. The boy got to know this from his uncle.

He also told him that his parents got killed when they tried to run away.

Anyway, at last, it was decided that he would be exiled from the tribe to the upper world. The boy cried the whole time. Though it appears the elders were not fully cold-hearted. At least they gave him a dagger and let him keep his clothes when he was getting exiled.

It was ironic that his parents got killed for getting out while he was forcibly told to do it on the punishment of death.

That was a month ago.

They had an underground waterfall so they never starved as the water body contained a large quantity of fish which was their main food. For a month, he was able to survive by fishing and cooking it but at last, he met his end due to the increasing cold. The underground is very warm compared to the upper world so the tribe members never encountered this type of cold. And thus, he never prepared for it.

I had to give it to him. He was able to survive for a month without any help. Still, why was I reincarnated in this boy's body? I mean I am sure I could somewhat change the canon for the better but that would require a lot of work. The work which I was not inclined to do.

I also remembered what the guy had been doing for the month.

After getting exiled, the boy continued to stand on the elevator, cry and beg them to be taken down. But no reply ever came. The boy went to sleep crying. The night came and gone. When the boy woke up the next day, he was very hungry considering he hadn't eaten in a day. So, he exited the cave.

The first time, he saw the upper world, he was surprised and more than a little curious. It was so much different than the underground. For him, it was the first time in his life that he was seeing so many colors. Only when his curiosity was sated, did he remembered about his exile. And on top of that, in his curiosity, he didn't remember the location of the cave. Soon he became hungry as he hadn't eaten in the last day.

So he went fishing as he could hear the sound of the river flowing nearby when he didn't find anything else to eat. He easily caught a fish by swimming in it though he did find the water too cold. Thankfully, he knew some ways to fish to cook it as he learned it when he was underground.

He was even lucky that he got enough heat to dry his clothes. Otherwise, he would have gotten hypothermia.

Once, his stomach was full, he remembered the cave.

Unfortunately, when he tried to find the cave, he couldn't find it. He again cried back to sleep. He tried to find the cave for some more days but didn't find it. In the end, the sadness became anger and he left and vowed to never return.

For 3 weeks, he had been remaining and doing some traveling by the side of the river but day by day the weather was getting colder. He didn't know how to be warm and in the end because of it, he died. The fire helped but even then he died in his sleep.

I also realized that the boy had lived most of the time in the darkness so he had been using his other senses while there. For all purposes, he had been trained like blind people and thus I too had a sharp hearing, an acute sense of touch, smell, and taste.

Suddenly, my stomach growled, taking me out of my thoughts.

Yeah, the guy hadn't eaten anything before passing out as he wasn't able to catch fish. The starvation with the fatigue and cold finally caught up to him at last. It's a miracle that I was able to stand with so little energy.

I would need to find food and find it fast. On some thinking, I knew, I could easily hunt for any rabbit or squirrel. The problem is the work that comes after it.

Thinking of just all the messy work, in the skinning and cooking, makes me nauseous. Still, I would have to do it. I didn't saw any fruits or berries in his memory and the guy had been living here for some days. Thankfully there was a river nearby. The speed of water is not very fast and there are some shallow parts too.

It was good that I saw enough 'Man Vs Wild' to know how to make a spear with three sharp protrusions with a thick branch. I used the leaves to bind and the dagger to sharpen the tips. I could have used some clothes or rope but I didn't have a large stock of them. Moreover, that spear wouldn't last much. It was better to not risk the ropes and clothes. I also knew so many other things that could help me in this life. Just the bows and arrows would be life changers in the current era.

Still, the knowledge does not equate to the experience. I had to kill the fish with the spear. Due to refraction, the aim is not good enough so that's why I added 2 spikes beside the spear. With it, I had more chances of nailing down a fish. It took me an hour to catch 3 fish.

A single fish would have been enough for my child-sized body but I would need the other 2 for the dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. I was already planning for the future. I also laid a trap for the fish in the shallow waters. Hopefully, it will catch some when I come around the next day.

Walking back, I remembered that I had nothing in which I would be able to cook it. The boy had been eating the fish by roasting them on the fire. It was really a miracle the boy didn't die before. Just thinking about those memories makes me nauseous.

It took a moment to steady myself after the assault of the memories. The previous incident didn't actually give me a whole set of memories. I suspected that I would be getting memories randomly in the next few days whenever some words would trigger them.

Getting an idea, I went back to the river. There I searched for the correct type of rock. Once I found it, I tried to polish it and make it like a pot by hollowing out in the middle but my stomach felt like it was eating itself. So I quickly started the fire and cooked the fish on it. It was good that the boy knew how to start a fire, otherwise, I might have had to eat the fish, raw.

Just thinking about it makes me nauseous.

It took a lot of time to get the fish done as the stone took quite a lot of time to get heat up. I had to be extra careful to not touch the stone.

Without any spices or salt, the thing was bland as fuck but it felt like the best food after the starvation. The guy left an impression on me so I felt like I had been starving for weeks and not eating properly.

It was getting dark. I would say I had only 2-3 hours before I am unable to see. Even with the training, I got from him in my other senses, I wouldn't risk out in the open forest filled with beasts. The boy was really lucky that some bear or a pack of wolves didn't snack upon him while he was out in the open for the last 4 weeks.

It was a great irony that in my last life, I would have been scared shitless upon being in a forest at night. Yet, here I am. I think the boy left some impression upon me when I received some of his memories. He lived all his life in darkness so it definitely didn't bother him one bit and thus it didn't bother me at all.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the present.

I tried to think about finding any cave or something from my memories but couldn't think of anything. I knew I had to get on some high ground to protect myself from any bear or pack of wolves. The guy didn't happen upon them but it doesn't mean they couldn't be there. So I started walking to see if I could find it.

Just when I was starting to lose hope, I found some space on a cliff some 6 feet high or so from my calculation. It would save me from the wolves but I know bears could stand on 2 feet. They could easily reach me. The humans could also reach me but considering that they can't see, I would be mostly safe. It's not like I have any other options.

Once I was sure, that it was a good place, I quickly collected some fallen leaves to soften my new bed and to provide warmth on a cold night. When it was done and I felt like I had enough, I made another fire and cooked me another fish. All the work made me hungry. It was good that I started the fire. It would have been a cold night otherwise.

Now that I was relatively safe, warm, and full, I felt my world crashing down. My situation was really not fucking great. Only with great effort did I control my volume off crying. It was a miracle that I didn't just start bawling my eyes out. I think even subconsciously I knew that making noise in a forest at night was a bad idea.

Once, I had cried out my frustration silently, I sat there just looking into the fire. With the full belly, I was also getting sleepy. I had half a mind to just sleep here. But I was quite paranoid about getting killed in my sleep.

With a heavy heart, I climbed up. Space up there, was enough, for a big person to sleep. But it was also hazardous as one could fall over in his sleep. Moreover, it was cold. But, I was tired and with no other option. So I kept my grumbling to myself and went to sleep.

I was quite tired from all the things that happened today otherwise I am sure I would have been unable to sleep.

**Next day **

The sun had already risen when I got up.

When I woke up I thought it was all dream but my stiff back and birds chirping told me otherwise.

I sighed and got down. The fire had died down leaving only ashes.

I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and picked up some ash. I had a lot of work to do.

I quickly went to the river and did my morning rituals. I knew from the previous life that the ash is a good substitute for soap.

Once there, I also checked on my trap that I laid there yesterday. Thankfully I found a fish caught in the trap. I quickly killed it with the spear. I couldn't leave the fish behind. Some other animals could chance upon it and I would lose it.

With this fish, I had 2 in total and I didn't have to worry about food till dinner. For that, I rearranged the trap and made my way to my spot.

Once there, I cooked the fish that I caught yesterday and ate it while I also hid the other fish in the foliage of my bed. Once I was done and my belly full, I started hatching out a plan. For some hours, I remained there and planned while also polishing the stone to make it in the shape of the pan.

There were many options before me.

I could travel and find some tribe to take me in. I could definitely find the Opayol tribe. But considering that they bullied their own members, I can't say what they would do to me once they find out I too am different. Jerameral was an adult when he happened upon them and stayed with them. So they probably didn't bully him. The same couldn't be said for me.

It was good that the boy didn't encounter any one of them. I suspected he went in the other direction, which was good. I had to give it to him. The boy was lucky as hell.

My second option was, I could try to find some other tribe like the Haveyas. The problem is if I happen upon the wrong tribe, there is a high chance that they would use me as a slave or give me to the Payans as a tribute to save some of their food stock.

I could try my luck in locating the Alkenny Tribe but I couldn't be sure to find them. They would probably in their 1st location and if I happen to be here after the 1st episode, then they would be at their 2nd location.

I could go there by making a shaft and rowing it upstream but there was a high chance that I would just get lost. There was also mention of river bandits so I wasn't sure that it would be the safest option. And if they weren't there, the whole trip would be a waste. I will have to come here again and start from zero.

Moreover, even if I found them, keeping my eyes a secret would also be a pain in the ass but it would far outweigh the benefits I would get there.

I cried to myself in between at my misfortune and what situation l landed in. I think my body being a child has made my emotional control back to hell. This was the second time, I had cried in just 24 hours.

I thought of some more ideas and discarded them.

In the end, I decided to remain here and first recover from the starvation that this body went through. I could travel somewhere else if there wasn't enough game here to sustain me.

This presented me with another problem.

I would need some weapon to hunt the games but other than a dagger, I didn't have any. All I could think of was bow and arrows. The sun was not even at its peak when I was done with all my planning so I had enough time to start making it. In my planning, I had also completed polishing my pot.

I put the stone pot in my sleeping space, with its mouth facing downwards and the fish under it. Once my lunch was safeguarded, I started to look for a branch to make my bow.

It didn't take much time to find one.

Once I found a branch that was quite flexible, I used my dagger to shape it in a bow. It was a tedious job but after some trial and error, I was successful in making it. Although it was not that great, it was workable. The thing looked like an amateur job which it was. I quickly tied the only rope I had to act as the string. The splinters were really annoying and painful to deal with but I persevered.

Next, I made 10 arrows. Obviously, I didn't have any metal to use at the front so I just sharpened the tips of small and thin branches with the dagger. I only selected the branches which were straight as it helped me in doing less work.

I didn't have any feathers or strings to tie at the back so I knew that their range would not be much. Still, it would be far greater than fighting with just a dagger, be it humans or animals.

With it, I would be able to even hunt a bear. I just need to practice and get good at it and maybe find a safe place to pepper the bear with the arrows.

Suddenly my stomach growled taking me out of my thoughts. I looked above to see the sun going down. I only had 3-4 hours to eat lunch and get some dinner.

I collected all of my things and made my way over to my spot. Thankfully, my fish was still there. It also showed me that no animal had been here as they would have easily found the fish (even under the stone pot) with their superior sense of smell and eaten it.

I quickly started a fire and cooked it. Once I was done, I made my way over to the river to see if my trap caught any fish. Unfortunately, I didn't find any. I rearranged the trap once more and started hunting. I didn't have any confidence in my archery skills so I also collected some stones. I had more chances to nail something from them than from the arrows.

For a few hours, I tried but I was unsuccessful. Sure, there were animals but for one reason or another, I was unable to kill them. Some of them because my arrows didn't hit the target and some of them got spooked when I was not silent. I missed a turkey with just an inch. Initially, I tried to use stones but it appears I misjudged this body's strength. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't throw the stone far and fast enough to hit the target.

In the end, I admitted defeat and started walking back to my spot. The sun had already gone down. Still, I took a detour to the river to check on the trap. If I would be going hungry, at least this way I could be sure that I tried my all.

Seeing two fish in my trap made me quite happy. I quickly killed them and picked them up. I skipped back to my spot. After eating one of them, I was asleep in minutes from all the hard work I did.

**1 Month later**

And so my life went on. In no time, a month had passed. Trust me I made sure to draw a line, every day, on a rock to remember and keep track of the time.

I was also right in suspecting that the boy's memories would start coming randomly. Thankfully, after a few days, they lessened, and after 2 weeks, they stopped coming back altogether.

There were times when I felt like killing myself. A thrust of the dagger to my neck would have done the job but I didn't do it.

I preserved.

I also didn't want to die in that manner, choking in my own blood.

I also decided to remain there in the safety of my place. I thought it was better with the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Soon enough a routine was formed.

I would wake up before the sun had fully risen which in itself was amazing as I was never an early riser in my previous life.

I would then walk to the river and complete my morning rituals. I started bathing in the river after 2 days of my arrival though I skipped a day in between, sometimes I even skipped 2 or 3 days when I felt like it. It was cold as fuck but I still did it. I didn't have any soap so I used the ashes from the previous night's firewood. It was a perfect replacement for soap... for now.

I also didn't have anything to warm the water so I always started the fire before going in the water. I would also put my stone pan with the fish on it so that my fish would cook in the meantime.

It was an irony considering I didn't use to bathe for a week sometimes when winter was at its peak in my previous life. But here I had to bathe every other day. After all, I didn't want to get any disease. And chances of getting contaminated at this time, this place was very high. I didn't have any healer with me to even look after me. And if I get sick, I wouldn't be able to catch my food which would make the situation even worse.

The first time, I bathed, I was surprised. It seems the guy hadn't bathed properly in a month since he got exiled. Sure, he swam to catch fish but that was it. He didn't specifically bathe for the sake of bathing. He definitely used to bathe when he was with his tribe though I am sure the warm underground water played the role in that.

I also found one more perfect place to lay a fish trap. It was nearby and not that far so I had enough food for my daily needs, as my traps would catch 3-4 fish daily. I thought 1 fish would be enough for one sitting. But soon enough, after a few days of my arrival, I started requiring 1 and a half and then 2. Thankfully, my diet has settled after a month. Now, I need 6 fish a day at the least for satiating my hunger.

Anyway, I would warm myself after the bath with the fire while eating my breakfast. Once I was done, I would take back extra fish with me and hide it in the foliage. From then till afternoon, I had all the time to practice with my bow.

I started practicing the archery after 2 days of my arrival and in just a week, I was indefinitely better than what I started with. But, after that, my progress halted and moved very slowly.

My training was something like this: First I practiced my aim at a closer range and once I was good enough I increased the space by a step and so on and so forth.

I started with 2 steps from the target and now I could get a bullseye from 4 steps. It might not look good but trust me, it was quite good. I could kill an animal from a greater distance as I don't always have to hit the bullseye for that.

I only became that good with my bow as I didn't have anything else to do other than eating, hunting, and sleeping so most of my time in the last month was spent practicing with my bow.

I also started exercising after a week of my arrival.

In my previous life, I was quite fat till my teenage years and got bullied due to it. So after having enough, I joined a fitness club where the instructor took me under his wing. He knew every exercise for every muscle of the body. In just 3 months I was fit as a fiddle. Even after so many years, I continued to do them every other day. By the time of my arrival here, I could do only 9 sets of 10, exercises (each for a particular muscle) before getting tired.

Initially, I couldn't even do a set of ten before getting tired but after 3 weeks, I could easily do a set of 10.

Anyway, if I had enough fish to last me through the diner and next day's breakfast, I would continue the practice. If it wasn't then, I would hunt. With my bow and arrows, hunting was definitely easy compared to what I remember with the boy's memory.

There haven't been many times that I had to hunt as my traps caught enough fish to sustain me every day. Still, in the last month, I caught a turkey, some rabbits, and even a boar.

In fact, I caught the boar yesterday evening. I was not hunting. I was doing a perimeter check up to see if there was any dangerous animal within the area. It was then when it attacked me. I had to kill it in self-defense. I was surprised that it was away from his pack as the wild boars generally stay with their packs.

Still, it was good that I encountered it as I was going to need it. At last, I had decided to travel away from here. This place served me well but our time together has come to an end. Day by day, days are getting shorter and nights longer. The days were getting colder and nights even colder. I could feel the winter approaching. The trees shedding leaves should have made me realize that before but I was probably not in my right mind.

I would need to find a tribe or any other place to stay for the winter.

My place was good enough. In fact, it was better than the first time, I happen upon it. I have been using stones to break the wall and make more space for me. Unfortunately, there has been only some progress in the last month as I only did it when the sun went down, usually after eating dinner. I was not sure that I would be able to make a good enough cave to last winter.

In fact, I should have gone from here a week or 2, before. Or I should have made some shelter of wood for me. Unfortunately, I didn't and now I am regretting it.

Today, I woke up before the sun has risen. I quickly picked up some ash from the last night's fire and made my way over to the river. I made sure to bathe as it could be a while before I get any chance.

After doing the morning rituals quickly, I dismantled the traps, I set up for catching fish. By some luck, I found 3 fish in them. With them and one left from the last night, I had 4 fish in total. After I scooped them up, I started traveling. I already packed everything last night so I was quickly ready to go.

I started traveling downstream. Even if people have lost their sight, they would need water, and a river is a great source of water. I am sure I would find some settlement if I continued to go in either upstream or downstream. I chose downstream.

By the time, I started traveling the sun had come up.

I had the boar tucked to my side while 4 fish on my other side. They were to be my food for 2-3 days. I also had all the bones of animals and fish that I hunted. I knew they could be made as weapons and maybe some more things. The thing is I don't know what other uses these could have. The people in the tribes though would definitely know. I could definitely trade them for something I could need.

I also had a wooden spear which also acted as a staff. If I happened upon a human settlement, they would be suspicious, if I didn't have a staff. The staff is essential for every blind man to check for obstacles in their way.

I carried my stone pan in my hand while I had the bow on my shoulder while my precious dagger was strapped at the back of my shoes in case of an emergency.

I also had a quiver on my shoulder. I made it a week after my arrival to store the arrows. Carrying 3-4 arrows in my hand was definitely not feasible. You don't know when you would need more arrows. I had to use some leather to use as a strap so that I could carry it. I used the glue to do that. I found the glue on some trees and boiled that in my stone pan to liquify it.

The quiver could contain 25 arrows at the maximum which I hope would be enough. Thankfully the feathers from the turkey were at their back. It disturbed my aim when I added them but after some practice, I was even better than before. Their range of attacks doubled.

I could get a bullseye from 8 steps with the feathered-arrows.

It was only because of them that I was able to kill that boar without any injuries. Even with my new arrows, it was a very close call. I didn't have steel tips on the arrows so it takes some time to kill the animal.

After yesterday, I also decided to coat my arrows in the paralytic-sleeping poison that the boy's tribe used to make. It was good that the boy knew how to make the poison though I only dipped half of them in the poison. I would use it in case I would be attacked by humans and dangerous animals like wolves, bear, and lion. It would not affect the meat… much. The person would just sleep a little more from eating the infected meat.

I was clad in furs from the new furs that I skinned from the animals which I hunted. The previous clothes were under it considering they were not exactly suitable for the winter. I knew tanning the hides would prolong their life but I didn't know any way to tan them so I was already prepared to lose them once the winter was over.

All in all, I looked like a perfect barbarian. The changes in the month were staggering. A month of a full belly and all the running, hunting, and exercising did my body a great deal of change. For once, I didn't look like a wind would knock me over. In fact, for once, I looked healthy.

Moreover, there was hope for the future.

…**.**

**So how do you like the first chapter? I will probably update it tomorrow as only some editing is to be done.**

**About my other stories: Truthfully, I think I was burnt out trying to meet deadlines in both my real life and on the site. I spectacularly failed in both. So I am going to take a break where I will write whatever, my heart wants. I am sorry for the inconvenience as I know from the readers' perspective. But, there is nothing I can do about it.**

**Also, those who like Self insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**"Friends: Self Insert "**


	2. Travel and Rejection

**Ok, I knew it wouldn't get much popularity as the show was not that popular. Still, I thank everyone who liked it and followed it. Here is the second chapter for you. **

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'See' web series, other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…**..…..**

**Chapter 2**

**Travel, rejection, and Bears**

**About 2 months later**

That damn fucking blizzard just won't go away.

I really hated this blizzard. I hated feeling this helplessness and most of all, I hated this world.

With a great effort, I willed myself to not cry. I have made great efforts in all this time to control my emotions better. Now I rarely felt my emotions getting better of me.

Unfortunately, this was not that situation.

Sitting in a cave, I pondered over the last 2 months.

It had been a little less than 2 months since I started traveling. And I know this because I counted.

Now, I am traveling back to my place. Apparently, I was quite wrong in my calculation. The winter was already here in 3 weeks since I started traveling. It even started snowing after I started traveling, which was all of a sudden for me at that time. I had never seen snowfall in my life so truthfully, it was quite an enjoyable experience. Although, it soon turned into horror.

I found a few tribes in my travels but I had no luck in joining them.

I encountered the first tribe after 3 days of traveling. It was good that some members of the tribe came every day to the river to fill the utensils of clean drinkable water, otherwise, I would have missed them.

I introduced myself as a traveler and in need of a new tribe. They were wary of me (which was good) but still took me to their elders as they alone couldn't decide on the matter. I even thought of leaving my bows and arrows behind when I was going to the tribe but I decided against it. If it came to fighting, I would at least have a chance with them at my side. I wasn't confident enough with the dagger as the only weapon with me.

In between the travel, I asked them about their tribe's name to which they replied 'Thenns'. For a second I thought I heard wrong. I asked him again to which he replied "**The Thenns**". I was really surprised by the name. For a moment I even thought that I reincarnated in some sick world with the mixture of 'SEE' and 'Game of Thrones' series. Thankfully, they weren't cannibals then again the Thenns from the books weren't too.

The tribe was what you would expect in this era. Houses were made of wood. People wore handmade clothes. Some even wore furs. Anyway, I was quickly taken to the elders. After some waiting, they graced us with their presence (note the sarcasm in my voice)

There, when I asked the elders to join the tribe, they quickly refused to take me in. I was flabbergasted at their blunt and quick refusal.

I told them I was good at catching fish, I could cook and I was willing to learn but they refused. At first, I thought that they had sensed that I was lying to them about the name and age. I told them my name from the previous life, so I knew I didn't lie. I also told them I had seen more than 10 summers in my life. I didn't lie as I had seen more than 21 summers in my previous life alone.

They didn't need to know that this body has never seen any winter or summer considering he lived underground. Moreover, I am sure that the way I spoke told them I was mature enough to mistake me for an older boy than my current body was as they could mistake me for just being a short boy.

In the end, I couldn't take it and ask for the reason. They said that they just gave taxes to the House Kane and they have to be frugal in spending their larder. Apparently, they grow grains. They couldn't take 1 more mouth to feed when the winter was at their doorstep.

Their justification was sound but hollow to my ears. I will not lie. I cried openly in front of them but their hearts were made of stone. They stood by their decision.

Still, some good came out of it. They agreed to house me for a night. Thankfully they gave me a broth in the dinner and a warm place in a hut to spend the night. To tell you the truth, it was very comforting after more than a month of sleeping outdoors.

It was also good that I dodged the Witchfinders. I could have escaped them if it came to the meeting with them, but I didn't want that situation to happen at all.

I stayed there for a day and night but even that time was enough to glean some helpful information from them. They happily provided me information about the surrounding tribes and also to steer away from which tribes. It was good that I encountered a relatively good tribe. You wouldn't believe but according to them, most of the tribes have slaves nowadays. There is no doubt in my mind that if I had encountered them, I would have become a slave too though I could have easily escaped them.

They also told me to stay away from the path which leads to the silk and other traders as they would definitely catch me as a slave.

I also traded half a dozen fish, for the spices from the cooks. I had enough food with me at that time that those fish wouldn't put a dent in them. Moreover, they could go bad if I didn't eat them in time. Considering, I was only a single person, I felt it prudent to trade them.

Every night I would lay traps in the shallow waters of the river (as I traveled along the river) before going to sleep. On most days, I would get 1 or 2 fish for breakfast. There have been only a few times when I didn't get any but on some days lady luck would smile upon me and I would get more than what I would need.

On seeing so many fish at once, they were astonished. I could even see that they even reconsidered their decision. But in the end, the majority of the elders stood firm in their decision.

They probably thought I swim to catch the fish and I wouldn't be able to do it when the winter arrives and the water gets cold or even the river gets frozen. I couldn't even tell them otherwise. These people were a superstitious lot. Even if I show them my way of making traps, they would label me as a witch. The less said about my tri-spear, the better. So I didn't say anything.

These people used some plants that grew nearby as spices. I didn't need to take the spices in large quantities. I just needed one of each. I memorized the plants. Now, I could just pluck the spices during traveling. I definitely had seen some of them near the spot where I first found myself. I lamented that I didn't know about them before as they could have made the food delicious.

I also got a good working pot as the fish were quite a bit more than some measly grams of spices. It was made of metal and its handle was covered in leather so, in my opinion, it was a great deal. My stone pan was good but this was better. With it, I was able to save so much time that is wasted on cooking. Moreover, the new pot was quite light compared to the stone pot.

The cooks also told me a multitude of information on how to mix with which meat for the best result. The head cook (a woman in her early 30's) even told me that she had the opportunity to skin a bear once that wandered in the village and got killed by the warriors of the village. From her tone, I knew they didn't get out the fight unscathed. She probably lost many friends and acquaintances in that incident.

I also knew that I could encounter a bear in my travel and knowing how to skin it and how to save its parts other than the meat would be great. So with some flattery, the head cook told me and the others on how to do it right and what parts to save, etc.

But there was one type of information that stood above the rest. They knew about the Alkenneys tribe. They said it was a 2-month journey from their place. The problem was that they could even walk in low visibility. Sure, I could also walk in the low visibility but I didn't want to. I was also a bit rusty in only using my other senses. I did use them while on my traveling. But I was far from perfect and I didn't want to take a chance.

But then again, they needed to rest their bodies. Moreover, they have to walk carefully while I could even run during the day. So, in the end, it all evens out. If I had been older, I would have been the faster one but as it stood, we would be about the same in covering the distance.

I was sure that I couldn't reach there before winter so I decided to try my luck with the nearby tribes first. Seeing that they took Maghra in the winter considering that there was a blizzard going at that time, they would definitely take me in even if I reach there in the middle of winter.

After staying there for a day and night, I took off in the direction of another tribe that they mentioned. The tribe was in a different direction as the Alkenny's but I decided to go there.

The winter was already on the doorstep at that time. It didn't matter if I join any other tribe. First comes, my survival. Everything else comes after it. I could just change my tribe once the winter was over.

It was also the reason that I decided to check for the nearby tribes which could take me in. I decided that if I was unsuccessful in gaining entry into any of the tribes, only then I would travel to the Alkenney tribe.

So, I took off the next morning. I followed their direction to the letter.

I found the **Stoner** Tribe a week after just as they said I would. The tribe was known to use stones in a variety of ways that were found aplenty around their homes. They also had warriors proficient in using slings. Unfortunately, they too refused to take me in. Their reason was also the same. They couldn't feed 1 more mouth when the winter was at their doorstep.

I again bartered 2 fish and my old shoes for a new pair of shoes. I had outgrown my old shoes. I didn't want to part ways with them as they were made by the boy's tribe. They reminded the boy of his tribe. But then again so did the loincloths in which the tribe decided to exile him. I definitely wasn't going to prefer some sentimentality over my chances of survival.

Moreover, my new shoes had some space to fill in case my shoe size grows. I tucked some extra spare clothes to fill that space for now. They also mended all of the clothes and my extra furs into a thick cloak for 1 more fish. At least that way I didn't have to worry about the furs slipping from my body while running.

Thankfully, they too provided me with the food and shelter for the night.

The same happened with the next tribe, **Waku** Tribe too. Unfortunately, they were in dire need of food. Apparently, they didn't even have enough to feed themselves.

I traded a deer that I encountered in the path for 2 bear traps made of metal. To tell you the truth I asked for them on a whim. Apparently, they were really desperate for the food as they didn't even barter much and agreed to give me 2 beer traps instead of just 1, which would have been the most I would have gotten any other time **if** I had been lucky.

I felt a little bad to take advantage of their situation but I buried that guilt deep down. This world was based on survival of the fittest and if I wanted to survive, I would have to make these types of choices a dozen more times and if the situation called for it, I would do it in a heart-beat. I would feel guilty at the end but even then, I would do it.

Anyway, that deer would last for days if they are careful enough although they wouldn't get the skin of that deer as I told them bluntly that I would take it back. It would be perfect for sleeping on in the travel as it is quite soft. On the other hand, bear traps could even save my life. I made sure to sleep on some high ground during the nights but I couldn't always find one. Sometimes, I had to sleep on the ground too. I had been lucky so far then, but I didn't want to rely on my luck. You never know when a bear trap could save your life.

The traps could be lodged in one place by buying a wooden nail in a hook. That way the animal would not run away with it and you could easily kill it.

Still, we were all happy. They would get extra food and I would get some way of making sure that I survive. Unfortunately, they were a little miffed about the hard bargaining so I got the shelter but not any food. Or maybe they couldn't even afford to give me even that much. Still, it was okay. I could and would go hungry for one time. It wasn't that problematic.

The next day, I took my leave even before the sun had risen and walked back to the river. Thankfully the traps, I laid there caught 2 fish. I quickly started a fire and roasted them. After eating breakfast, I was once again on the road. Truthfully, by that time, I was not very hopeful that the next tribe would take me in. Moreover, the winter had come. I couldn't take the chance to travel more. I would need a place and I would need it fast. It was good that I was clad in so many furs otherwise I would have died long ago though I could have done without their weight.

Still, I decided to try my luck one more time.

The fourth tribe was none other than the **Haveya** Tribe which was shown in the 8th episode of season 1. They too refused to take me in. I didn't even have something to barter as the game was getting rare as the days and nights were getting colder and colder. It was a miracle I was able to make my ends meet with the traveling. Truthfully, I had eaten mostly fish for that week and most of them were those which I hunted with my spear. The fish were rarely getting caught in my traps.

Thankfully, they gave me a warm room for the night and a bowl of broth for filling my belly as an apology which I gratefully accepted. I also gave them all the bones I had, as thanks though I saved both tusks from the boar as it was my first difficult kill.

After that fiasco, I started traveling back. I didn't want Alkenneys to refuse me too. I think all these rejections made me fear that they too would refuse me. Moreover, I would be neck-deep in the snow if that happens. I know that in the TV series, Maghra was taken in a blizzard which would have been in the middle of a fucking winter so they would for sure take me. But then again, She was pregnant with a child. Maybe they pitied her.

Moreover, Baba Voss was in charge of the tribe at that time when they took her in and I am damn sure Baba Voss is not the leader of the tribe now.

How do I know? Well because the ruler of the Payan kingdom is King Kane. I couldn't find out his name but that alone tells me that I was quite before season 1. Maybe, even before that. I kicked myself for not inquiring about this in the 1st or even the other 2 tribes.

Anyway, in any case, I didn't want to jeopardize my chances of joining the Alkenny Tribe so I started traveling back.

I started getting problems after that. Less and less fish get caught in my traps while the winter was getting colder. It also started snowing during the day.

The thing is that the 4 tribes were located at a rough distance of each other. If I had looked through the map, I would have found that they were located on the imaginary corners of a square.

But as I didn't know the area at all, I would have gotten lost. That's why I had to travel back on the same path. I cried in frustration when I realized that. I had already left the Haveya tribe so I couldn't even ask them for the direction. I didn't want to go back as they might not know the direction for the 'Thenn' tribe and I didn't want to waste any more time.

It took me an extra day to reach the Waku tribe and 2 days more days to reach the Stoner tribe than it should have taken. Thankfully, even in the winter, I had enough furs to keep away the cold. They didn't keep me fully warm but they still kept most of the cold out. The walking helped in the days while the fire helped in the night when I stopped for the rest in keeping me warm.

I bartered 2 fish for dinner and shelter each time. I couldn't have asked them for hosting me free of charge. That would have beyond insensitive when winter has already come.

I also learned why the Stoner Tribes were called the stoners. Apparently, they got their name because they make a hell of marijuana and most of them are even addicted to it. I didn't get to know before as their stock was taken as the tribute by the witch-finders and they hadn't made more when I came for the first time. But, when I came for the second time, they had prepared a batch.

They even gave it to me to smoke it but I declined. I had never smoked drugs in my previous life and I wasn't going to start now. Moreover, I would need to be at my best and I don't think I would be able to keep my mouth shut while I was high. I didn't want to wake up to find myself in ropes and witch-finders coming to burn me.

Moreover, I knew I didn't want to get addicted to the stuff like the children of the tribe, already were. I could have told them that it was dangerous but again, I kept my mouth shut. They wouldn't listen to a boy that they barely knew. The orgy after that was something I wish I didn't have to see. Sometimes, the gift of sight is more like a curse. I would have probably enjoyed it if I was older and I didn't have to see naked males.

Anyway, I quickly got out of that tribe before even the sun was up.

I again encountered the Thenns Tribe back in my journey though it took me 3 days more to reach there. Still, anyhow I was able to travel to all of them. I bartered 2 fish each for the dinner and shelter again. I spent the night there and got out the next day. These stops made the travel bearable with a warm broth to eat and a warm bed to sleep; otherwise, I would have been a lot more frustrated.

Then this happened. I was only a day or 2 away from the place where I started from. My destination was the cave where the underground tribe is located. It would be perfect for the winter. I kicked myself for going away instead of finding it. Still some good came out of this trip. I learned many things that would let me survive this winter properly instead of just getting by.

It was not sudden. Thankfully, I recognized the signs, the tribes imparted me with, in this type of situation. Still, I didn't have more than 4 minutes of warning. I quickly collected all my things and started moving. Just before the sight was taken and replaces with the white, I was able to see a cave in the distance.

The next thing, I know is all white and burning cold. I even had trouble breathing.

I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stop. I was scared of dying here without even doing anything, without making my mark. So I kept going in the direction where I thought the cave was. Thankfully, I reached the cave before I could be swallowed by the blizzard.

Unfortunately, I forgot to check the cave before going in. Thankfully, it was daytime and I had enough vision to see 2 grizzly bears sleeping in the cave.

I became still on seeing them. I willed myself not to even breathe. I didn't know what to do. I definitely couldn't go out because of the blizzard and I couldn't go in because of the bears. It gave a new meaning to that proverb 'Between a rock and a hard place'.

I knew the bears would kill me if they opened their eyes. I had heard enough about the grizzly bears to know that they are bad news.

I couldn't kill the bears. Not that I didn't want to. All my senses were screaming at me to kill them. The problem is I **'couldn't'** do. I could fire 1 arrow at one time. It would take more than one to kill one of them. Even if I am able to kill one, it would wake up the other and I don't fancy my chances of getting out on the top in the close quarters against a bear.

For a few minutes, I stood there without making any noises and keeping my breath even while trying to think of any solutions. In the end, I thought and discarded a dozen plans. In the end, I decided to follow one I thought at first.

I formulated the plan thoroughly.

I was torn, whether to do it or not. In the end, I decided to just do it. I would get killed anyway if both of them wake up. At least this way I had a chance. A slim chance but a chance nonetheless.

I backed away to the mouth of the cave, slowly. That way I would have enough distance to run and enough room to be maneuverable if it comes to getting in a fight with it. Granted the fight in a blizzard is not a favorable condition but what else could I have done?

I put away everything on the ground that would slow me down as silently as I could. Then, I picked up the poisoned arrow from the quiver on my back as silently as I could. I could differentiate the poisoned from the non-poisoned from the way their feathers were tied down.

I notched an arrow as far as I could because I wanted my first arrow to count. Once I felt the limit, I let it loose. I was sure it would hit on the target. It was good that the bears were sleeping with their backs to the wall and head in the front. Just as it sailed away, I took another arrow and let it loose again in a slightly different direction. I was happy to see all the practice was not for the waste. Both shots were on the mark. Both of my arrows were embedded in the skulls of each of the bear through their eyes.

They woke up and screamed though I couldn't know as they felt more like a roar.

Before they could see me, I let loose more arrows, each to make sure that they were killed for good. All my arrows hit the mark: their eyes.

After getting shot twice, and losing the eyesight both bears saw me and charged at me or rather the mouth of the cave.

It was a blur after that. In less than half a minute, I fired a dozen arrows, all of which were poisoned. The bears were more than halfway between the cave end and me. Before they even had to charge at me properly, they were killed. Once it was done, I heaved a sigh and sat down. Now that all the adrenaline had worn off, I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest, the sweat in my brow despite the blizzard still going on and generating bone biting cold.

I don't know for how long I sat there cursing my luck and situation. I even cried in frustration.

A cold wind on my face took me out of my musing. I could see the blizzard was still going. The snow was slowly trickling down the cave. To stop that, I pushed both of the bears to the mouth of the cave. It wasn't easy. It took me a great effort to push them. Only one bear could cover three fourth of the mouth of the cave so I put the other bear beside the first. That way, they could cover almost all of the mouth of the cave.

Once, I covered the cave, it became dark.

After doing that I laid down against the bears to get warm and to get some rest.

The blizzard continued throughout the day.

Thankfully, by the evening it stopped.

I quickly exited the cave once it stopped. I had been unable to eat for the whole day because of the blizzard. I couldn't even start a fire as I didn't have any wood. Still, I was able to plan my next course of action. Blizzard had been a boon to me in that regard. I found my new home for the foreseeable future. The cave was warm and would provide a good shelter. The only problem is that other animals and even humans could find the cave.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything for now other than laying the bear traps which I already did. Thankfully there were some bits and pieces of fish that the bears probably ate, to put on the traps as bait.

I quickly exited the cave by pushing one of the bears away. I let them there as it would keep the other animals away. Most animals would see them and run away. I don't think any animal would go in the cave in this situation. Moreover, I didn't have the energy to do it. First of all, I collected as much as firewood, I could and stored it in the cave. Due to the blizzard, there was an abundance of the torn branches and trees. I also collected the leaves for my bed. I also found some berries to eat in the meanwhile which satisfied some of the hunger.

I was only done after the sun had gone down. By the time I reached the cave, the moon was up in the sky. I also laid some fish traps near the cave in the shallow ends of the river. Once in the cave, I quickly started a fire and roasted the 2 fish, my traps caught in the morning before the blizzard came. They felt heavenly after starving for the whole day.

Once I had eaten, I went to sleep. All the work done today made me tired. I kept the bears on the mouth of the cave as this way an animal would just eat them instead of attacking me. And if they make some noise I would wake up and kill them. It was better than leaving the cave open. I am sure that the animals would have known that this cave belongs to the bears so most would stay clear of it and surrounding territory. Still, you never know.

**Next day**

I woke up before the sun has risen. I sometimes marvel. In my previous life, I would have been sleeping till noon in this type of season. And here I am waking before the sun. I shook my head and got ready to head out.

I also saw the cave for the first time. The cave was quite big. It starts getting a little bigger the more you go deeper. I would say the cave was about 8 or 9 feet long. The cave was probably used by humans at one point as it was also chiseled on both sides at the end. All in all, it was shaped like a 'T'. The ends were about 3 feet in both directions, making it about 8 feet long in the back as the cave was 2 feet wide.

After reaching the river, I first checked the traps. Fortunately, I found 2 fish in them. I took them back to the cave after doing the morning rituals. I didn't bathe as I already bathe yesterday. Moreover, I would need to bathe after all the messy work I would do.

Once I had eaten breakfast, I started skinning the bears but not before **losing all of my clothes** (as I didn't want to put bloodstains on the furs) and **starting a fire** **nearby in the cave** (as I didn't want to catch a cold).

It was good that I asked every cook of all 4 of the tribes about the knowledge of skinning a bear or lion. I knew enough from them to do it like how to recognize and put the fat and the meat part separately etc.

It took me a whole morning and a better part of the afternoon to do it right and just for a single bear. I could have done the same for the second bear but I decided to postpone it for tomorrow.

In the end, I was covered in blood and felt like throwing up. With an inhumane effort, I composed myself. I put every inedible thing that could be traded in the corner and the inedible parts that can't be traded on the traps. After that, I quickly made my way over to the river. I know I could get hypothermia but I had to clean myself from all the blood. I was sticky and I wanted to lose that feeling of being covered in the blood.

I started a fire and after taking off my clothes, I used the water to clean myself. The fire nearby kept me warm while I scrubbed myself clean.

Once I was done I went back to the cave. There I ate the bear meat for the first time. It was good enough with the help of spices. I am sure the meat would last me for at least a week. The cold would also keep the meat fresh. I just had to get by in this winter. The Alkennys and even the other tribes would definitely take me in the summer.

After eating, I put up the defenses around the cave. The bear traps were the first line of defense but I was not foolish enough to assume that they would be enough. For the second defense, I lined the firewood along with the mouth in 2 lines with 3 feet distance apart. In between, I put some small and sharp spikes so that if some animal jumped they would impale on them. I first selected the wood from the logs and sharpened it on both sides. Then I buried it from one side.

That way the animals would not come in seeing that they wouldn't want to cross the fire. The fire also kept the cold air from coming in as by the time it became hot. I was done by the late night or early morning if you wish.

Only once, I was satisfied with the traps, I allowed myself to sleep by covering myself with the bear hides. The bear hide was really warm as I didn't felt cold throughout the night though the smell was nearly unbearable. Still, I was very tired and so the sleep quickly claimed me.

…**.**

**Damn! Just completed it in 5 hours,**

**I know I am taking the story a bit slow but don't worry the story will start having bigger time skips once I get to chapter 4 or 5. I must tell you that the story will go on hiatus after chapter 4 or 5 and it will continue once season 2 had been uploaded.**


	3. Trade, Attacks and the Opayol Tribe

**I think people are starting to like this story so here is another chapter just in a day.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'See' web series, other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…

**Chapter 3**

**Trading, Wolf Attacks, and the Opayol Tribe**

**8 months later:**

I was barely able to survive the winter which continued for 2 more months after I encountered the bears.

Thankfully, I had enough food to keep my belly full, on most days. There were only a few times when I slept the night on an empty stomach. The bear meat alone helped very much. I liked it best when I fried the red meat in its own fat though I kept the usage of fat, minimum, as, without it, I didn't have anything else which can be used to fry.

The fish had its own oil so I hadn't needed anything to cook the fish and I usually saved some oil from fish to fry the other animal meat. But in the winter, fish were scarce.

I did some trading with the Thenns in the winter like the Bear's bones as they were nearest to my cave. The Opayol Tribe was actually the nearest but by that time, I hadn't encountered them.

Some of the Thenn tribe members were shocked to see me as they thought I perished in the blizzard. I was amused by their shocked looks. Obviously, they asked questions. I was already prepared for them. I specifically told them that God flame helped me. They didn't ask any questions after that. The people of this time were a superstitious lot.

When the Thenns asked me about the bears' bones and the other bear parts (like claws), I just said that I found the bears. I couldn't bullshit them with any lie like I got the drop on them or they were fighting and I killed the winner by the lucky shot. Sometimes their excellent hearing can be a pain in the ass. They could hear the heartbeat so they could easily discern the truth. The best way to lie to them was to tell them half-truths.

After all I 'found' them, resting in a cave. Let them assume I found the carcass of the bears. It helped that I only took the bones after all the meat was over. If they had some ways to find out the time passed since their death, all they would have found out that they died some weeks ago, not how they died.

In return for it, I got a bear trap. I really was lucky that the 3rd tribe was so desperate for the food that allowed me to take 2 bear traps. Here, I had to do some hard bargaining to get that single bear trap. I decided I would do something good for the 3rd village once the winter is over.

They also tanned and mended the bearskin according to my instruction for the bear claws and teeth. I kept a bear claw from each bear with me but traded the others. At last, a sleeping bag was made of the bear hide. Their furs were on the outside and one could just slide in and remain warm even without the fire.

I knew, making it would not be easy so I traded the claws as I knew they could be used in making so many things. And it really wasn't easy. It took them a day a night to properly make it. I had to remain there for 2 nights. I watched them work as I didn't want them to cut any hide from it. It was perfect for me. It was quite a bit long for me but it would be perfect when I get older. In fact, it was perfect for 2 older people.

I also learned that the tribe was formed in reference to a famous tribe according to the founder. I kept it to myself that the famous tribe was probably from a famous book and their founder was probably a fan of ASOIAF books.

I also started my exercises again as there were not many things you could do when there is snowing outside. After 10 months of continuous exercises, I could now do 5 sets of 10 exercises, each. I was a little surprised that I was able to increase the sets so much (a set per two months). After thinking for a bit, I shrugged. Still, suspected that it was because the boy was fit when he used to live with his tribe and before he starved to death. And my lifestyle only increased my body's vitality.

On days when it didn't snow, I spent my time practicing my archery skills. I was able to increase the range by 2 steps in the last 8 months. All in all, I could get a bullseye under the range of 10 steps. And my steps were getting longer with time as I continued to grow. I could also kill any animal under the distance of 12 steps but the arrow would not hit the exact mark I would be targeting. But it doesn't matter if the arrow hits the animal an inch away from the eye. It will still kill the animal after getting an arrow in the brain.

I could feel that my range of attack wouldn't increase any more until my puberty hits. Even the increase in the last 2 steps of the range was only because of my regular practice.

I also spent my time working to use the bow and arrows without the use of my eyes. I found a bell and got the idea from it, though, I practiced that archery in the safety of my cave. I knew the blind people could use the arrows from the cannon so I could also do it. I would tie the bell at a big lug near the mouth of the cave. And it would ring with the help of cold winds. I would then use my hearing to take aim. There was a chance that an animal could happen on me at that time so I always uncovered my blindfold after taking a shot. That way I wouldn't get any surprises.

My traps also held fine considering I was unharmed though I saw its effectiveness during one night of the winter.

One night I was woken up by the wolf howling. It took me some time to came out of my sleep. Once, I came out of my sleep and realized the situation, I quickly picked up my bows and arrows from the other corner of the cave.

When I looked at the cave mouth, I saw the 4 wolves standing behind the first line of fire so I did what anyone would do. I fired my arrow. It was a perfect shot and the arrow went through a wolf head which dropped dead. The other wolves fled and didn't try to attack me. Still, I couldn't sleep and kept vigil. I knew the wolves hunted in pack larger than 4.

Only, when the fire died down, I exited the cave with the arrow ready to shoot at anything that moved.

On exiting the cave, I found a wolf whimpering in 1 of my traps. It looked like it tried to run too but the trap held. The guy was still alive after getting caught in the bear trap so I put the arrow through his head to put it out of his misery.

For the next few days, I was a little scared that the wolves would attack me and couldn't sleep properly for the next few days. In my paranoia, I even increased the area of the spike trap making it about 4 feet instead of just 3. Thankfully my estimation of the cave was a little wrong. The cave was about 10 feet long so it wasn't getting cramped. It was a pain in the ass to take them out every day but I only took out some spikes from the side to exit the cave.

Thankfully nothing happened like this for the rest of the winter though the meat from the wolves was a godsend in the middle of the winter. I hadn't been able to catch any fish at that time as the river was frozen. They really came at a good moment when I needed them the most.

I took both of the wolves with me to the tribe for the trading. I also told them that I would keep most of the meat and the hide to myself. They weren't happy that I would be taking the most important parts but considering that they wouldn't get a thing otherwise, they didn't complain. I already told them that if they tried to cheat me, I would never trade with them. I would instead go to the other tribe. They didn't need to know that, the only tribe near my cave, other than them, were the Opayol Tribe and I definitely didn't want to go to them.

So they let me saw them doing their thing. I saw them work their magic on the wolves. That way I also learned the proper way of skinning the wolves and storing which parts.

The tribe again asked how I killed the wolves. I just said that they got caught by the bear traps I had. It was the truth as 1 of the wolf was caught in the trap. I already knew they would ask so I brought the bear traps. I could easily cover the distance between the tribe and my cave in 1 day by running so at first I wasn't going to take the bear traps with me but later took them when I thought about the situation.

During that time, they spent quite a lot of time trying to make me sell. I even heard some people planning to kill me and taking them all. Thankfully, one of the men nearby dissuaded them.

Still, that conversation left an impression on me. I didn't want to kill or injure anyone. I would do it if I had to but I didn't want that situation to arise. Moreover, I also knew that I could die in that situation. My eyes would help but I don't know if I would be able to escape unscathed. I also felt pity towards them as they were trying to make the ends meet. The meat could also go bad if I left it for some days. The cold climate would help but it would not stop the deterioration as salt could.

All these points made my decision.

Still, I let them try a few more times before agreeing to sell meat from one of the wolves. I also traded the bones and other unusable things (for myself) for a big pot so that I could warm the water and bathe myself with it. I hadn't been able to bath at that time considering the river was frozen.

I didn't have to tell them as they tanned the hides of the wolves on their own.

I thought about telling them to make me proper clothes from the wolf hides but decided against it. I could keep them as it is and make them once I am all grown up. The clothes now would just get short. Instead, they added some more furs of the animals that I hunted on my clothes on my instruction. The new clothes were a little loose so they would be enough for at least a year or two.

I still felt that they got a better deal but after a day and a half, one thing changed my mind: I could bathe again.

Bathing with warm water was really something else. I felt all my worries and frustration when I bathe with warm water for the first time all those months ago. After that, I felt that it was one of the best deals I made since I arrived here.

I was also lucky that I didn't get sick in the winter otherwise I was a goner. I got the gift of the vision but I needed to know other knowledge to not only survive but to thrive. If I got sick, I was a goner. I didn't have any healer with me to even look after me. And if I get sick, I wouldn't be able to catch my food which would make the situation even worse.

After that, I didn't trade with them for the next 5 months as that talk about them killing me left an impression. Instead, I traded with Opayol Tribe for a few times during the middle to the late spring season. I still remember the first time, I went to trade with Opayol Tribe.

**Flashback**

_When I felt like the Opayol Tribe would have enough food for the moment, I went to their tribe. It took me 2 days to find their tribe's location. I only took my dagger, bow, and arrows for my protection and some trading material. I didn't take the bear traps as I used my old spot for spending the night. I didn't even need my furs as the nights were not that cold compared to the winters. My furs and the fire was more than enough to keep me warm on the nights. I also closed my cave with a big boulder so that no one could use it while I was away._

_I knew that the Tribe was said to be made of scavengers and thieves but considering that I was armed I thought they would not be reckless. Moreover, my knowledge came from a show that showed the things that will happen quite some time in the future. It could be wrong or maybe they were not on that level yet. Other tribes did not like them much but they didn't say many bad things about them either. _

_I made myself known to them and stated my intentions clearly. _

"_My name is Thor Stark. I have come to trade my fish here" I said in a clear, loud, and firm voice. Obviously, I had changed my name. Keeping my previous name didn't feel right. Moreover, it would be totally alien name for this era. And keeping the boy's name didn't sit right with me either. So, I named myself after two of the best characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe._

_I knew they had a vast collection of plastic and other wastes. But I could see while they cannot. I hoped that maybe I could find something useful from all that waste. After all, something they thought useless could be useful for me. I also didn't tell them my age so that they don't get any idea. I am sure the idea of robbing a child would appeal to them. By my voice and maturity, I could impersonate as a teenager if no one touched me._

_Anyways, after I made myself known, there was a standoff between us. When it looked like they really would try to rob me, I told them that I was armed and could use my sword and spear really well while I notched my arrow to fire at the slightest movement of aggression. Obviously, I didn't have a sword but my bluff worked. Maybe they really understood that my tone was serious and I was ready to kill at the slightest provocation. _

_I also told them that I heard about their collection and would like to trade my fish if they have something worth trading. I knew the worth of my fish would be less in the spring season but considering that I, myself, was only able to make my ends meet in the winter, I couldn't have done anything._

_I was taken to their place. Truthfully the show was pretty accurate. Their tribe was really scavengers. Even their homes were built from plastic waste. The members that brought me called out the other members. Once, all of them were there, I again repeated my name and my intention to trade fish and they should bring me something if they have something useful to me. _

_One of them asked, "How many fish do you have?" _

_I looked there to see a pretty woman who looked half-starved with a small child of about 4-5 years old beside her. _

_I answered, "I have six" after which she and others went back to their homes and start bringing the stuff._

_Some of them showed me some waste thinking they would be able to make a fool out of me. _

_When I didn't show any interest in their waste, only then they started showing me some good stuff. Some were good and some not. But nothing was there which caught my attention. It took quite a lot of time to check as I had to pretend to smell, touch the wares after all I 'could not' see. The act was draining but I maintained it with utmost perfection. After all, I wasn't in any hurry to die. _

_Suddenly a woman came forward, with a small girl beside her, and dumped a bundle of arrows, with steel at their front. I noticed that the woman was the same one who asked the question. But most of my attention went to the arrows. The quality of wood was quite bad after all this time but the steel was good enough. _

'_Jackpot' my mind screamed._

_Still, I kept my voice even and tone disinterested and let them show some more wares. At last, I decided to buy the arrows. With my hard bargaining, I was able to trade 10 arrows from the lot for half a dozen of my fish. If this was winter, I would have gotten the lot in 2 or 3 fish. _

_Still, it was more than enough._

_By the time I bought the arrows, all the other people had dispersed as I didn't show any interest in their wares. _

_I also told her that I would trade more fish next time I come for the whole bundle. The woman was quite happy after hearing this. I could feel her joy when she whispered to me that there was 1 more bundle at her home. I didn't know why she whispered as my mind was on other things like if the woman was telling the truth than she had 50 steel-tipped arrows and I wanted all of them._

_I told her I would be back in 5 days. She agreed though she told me that she would only sell 10 of the 'twigs' for 6 fish and not a single fish, less. I told her it was fine. _

_With 'my' arrows in my quiver, I went back to my cave._

**Flashback ends**

I went back 4 more times in the next 3 weeks and traded 2 dozen fish for the 40 steel-tipped arrows. In between, I learned that the woman's husband almost died a week back, when the wolves attacked him. I suspected that they were the same wolves that attacked me. I was a little surprised as the wolves don't attack men unless they are on their last legs. Considering, this was the height of spring, they should have an abundance of prey.

I also got her name, which was Sheila. Her daughter's name was Delia. I suspected that this was the same Delia who bore Boots with Jerameral. But, I couldn't be sure.

Anyways, since her husband almost died she had to take care of her daughter and find food. The winter didn't help as she had to find food for her husband too. She was even starving herself and her child so that her husband could recover. So my fish actually helped her a lot. Seeing this, I bought some more things from her in the next few weeks after I was done buying the arrows.

I bought some rubber bands, bells, etc. Rubber bands for the string of the quiver while bells to practice my archery while blindfolded. I didn't bargain much as I felt a little pity for her.

I also learned that she whispered about the extra bundle as she didn't want other people in her tribe to steal it from them and they really would have stolen them if they had gotten any clue about it.

I would be lying if the thought of joining the Opayol Tribe didn't cross my mind. But the other people weren't trusting of me. Sure Sheila was warm towards me but my time would definitely be wasted here and not without any pain.

Still, I helped her for more than a month. I also brought some medicinal herbs that helped in healing the skin. By the end of the month, her husband was able to stand on his feet once again.

I took a month break after the summer was over, from all the trading. I had enough game to eat and only when that incident occurred, did I start traveling again.

Truthfully I could have started traveling before but I didn't. I didn't want to leave my cave. It had grown on me. Initially, I thought of just spending my life here. After all, if I was able to survive one winter, I could survive another, with little more preparation. I could totally avoid the characters and live my life simply here or until I was sick of this place.

The choice was made when the summer started. The nights were not very cold and thus my 2 lines of fire were more than enough for what I needed. I could not sleep in that heat. I had to leave my bear furs in the night, during the spring season, as, I didn't wasn't to die of heat. Even the wolf furs were more than enough. Moreover, it was a pain in the ass to carry logs every day. I was going through the logs very quickly. I didn't have to cut any tree till then and I didn't want to.

So I decided to make a new defense.

I made a fence. I kicked myself for not doing it before.

I did the same thing I did with my spike trap. I just didn't sharpen it on both sides. I just made the spikes bigger and lined them on the mouth of the cave. That way they were able to cover the whole mouth of the cave. There wasn't enough space between them for any big animal to come through, though some small cats could do it.

But I wasn't worried much about them. I also lined the short spikes for about 5 feet after it just in case. After it was my line of fire for keeping me warm and keeping the cold winds out.

Still, after all the preparation, the attack occurred.

**Flashback**

_In the middle of the summer, one day again, I woke up to the wolves howling. I quickly got up to see 3 wolves near the mouth of the cave colliding with the fence, trying to break it apart. I quickly picked up my bow and arrows. It was good that I started keeping all of my weapons nearby me while sleeping after the first attack of the wolves. I also started dipping all my arrows in the paralytic-sleeping poison. I also named the poison as PSIP short for paralytic sleep-inducing potion pronounced as 'Sip' with P as silent. _

_By the time I had picked up all of my weapons, one of the wolves had broken one of the spears in the fence when he struck it. He tried to jump away but quickly got caught in the spears trap and impaled himself. Still, I fired an arrow at his head to make sure that he was dead. _

_The next wolf tried to come in by using his comrade's body. I quickly fired the arrow at him too. Although my shot proved true, the wolf was not dead as the wolf moved and the arrow landed on its shoulder instead of the head. The wolf howled and landed on the hot ash as the logs were still burning. I tuned out his howling and put another arrow through his brain. This time, he was definitely dead as it dropped then and there in the fire. _

_I was breathing a little heavily, but, I quickly notched an arrow and kept it trained at the mouth of the cave. It was good that I did because another wolf came through. Once, I saw another wolf, I fired at him. It was a good shot but not exceptional. It lodged at its hind leg instead of the head for which I was aiming for. It was night so the darkness wasn't helping me in my aim. The light from the fire only helped some but it was also dimming down due to the wolf who drowned in it. _

_By the time, I had notched another arrow he had crossed the spear trap and landed at his comrade's body. He tried to lunge at me while I fired the arrow._

_Both our attacks proved home. My arrow went through his mouth and pierced his brain while he collided with me. _

_I collided with the wall while the wolf fell on me. With considerable effort, I pushed him away and picked up my bow and arrows. Thankfully they were in one piece. I recovered all 4 of my arrows from their body and remained in the cave with my arrow drawn on at the mouth of the cave. I left the arrow in the wolf which I first killed. I didn't want to go near the mouth of the cave. The wolves always hunt in packs and I only killed three, maybe four or five if any of them got caught in the bear trap like last time._

_I also took away the body of the wolf from the fire and put more logs in the fire so that I could see more clearly. The fur of the wolf was only burnt a little so its value definitely wouldn't go down. I shook my head and kept my attention on the cave instead of 'trade'. _

'_I could think about the price of the hide later when I am not in any danger of getting killed' I thought to myself._

_Only when the morning came, I exited the cave. I found 1 more wolf caught in the bear trap. It was also alive just like last time so I put him out of his misery. Last time the whimpering may have made me pity it, but this time it only made me angry. _

**Flashback ends**

After that attack, I knew I wasn't safe there. So I decided to get the fuck out before any more wolves attack me even if the chances looked slim to none. I knew that wolves mostly attack when humans are alone. They never try to hunt a group of humans excluding when they are starving crazy.

At first, I thought to increase the area of spike traps and make it 6 or 7 feet long but I couldn't be sure that they would be enough. Maybe the next time more wolves would attack me. Moreover, I still wasn't sure if any wolf fled away or not. I could hunt them down to save myself from any future attack but I wouldn't be always sure that I got them all.

I still don't understand how these wolves were so intelligent. I mean the last wolf used his comrades' bodies to save himself from the fire and spikes. Then again, I only encountered the wolves in this life so they could have been this clever even in my previous world too.

I also thought of going back to my first place and chisel a cave there. The platform would make me able to chisel a cave, at about 7 or 8 feet of height. At that height, no animal would be able to climb that cave. I could also put some spikes at the mouth of the cave to act as the defense as any animal that would be able to jump would impale itself on them.

But in the end, I decided to at least try to join the Alkenny tribe. It would require great work to chisel a cave there. And, I was not sure I would be able to do it in 3 months, before the winter, arrives. The autumn was already here judging by all the signs shown by nature.

Moreover, I was going stir crazy by being alone with no one to talk to. It would be best to join some other tribe. I didn't want to become like those men who looked and acted crazy because they lived their life in isolation. I also didn't want to face the witch-finders alone, if they find me. A tribe and its warriors would really help me get out of that situation.

Still, there was no guarantee that the tribe wouldn't just sell me out. It was why the Alkenny Tribe was my first and last choice.

If it doesn't work out, I could always come back and follow my first idea or join any other tribes.

I went to the Opayol Tribe for the last time the next day after the wolf attack.

At first, I thought to keep the meat with me but I was given a deal that I couldn't refuse.

While there, I traded my 3 of my wolves with Sheila's family for a perfectly good short sword and a scabbard, though I kept the meat of 1 wolf with me as I felt that it would be good for either trading or eating. Seeing as it was summer-time, I knew the meat won't be preserved for a long time. So I didn't felt as if that the deal was worse for me.

The sword was of Sheila's husband who was quite overjoyed at hearing the pack who injured him, dead. He identified them by their smell and a scar on 1 of the wolf which he was able to give to the wolf during their fight.

It didn't mean that he gave me his sword. The sword was short and he had another one which was more suitable for him. As the sword was collecting dust, I got it at a discount.

I still kept a claw from each wolf but let him take the hide and rest. I already had more than enough hide to keep me warm.

By giving them away, I had at least some sort of weapon that could be used in close combat. For the first time, I spent the night there. I also learned that Sheila's husband was the leader of the tribe now. I spent my night in their hut.

Sheila also made me a necklace with a claw from each of my hunt so there were 5 wolf claws, 2 bear claws, and 1 boar tusk in it. It was the only accessory that I had on me. While I didn't fight fair, I did kill all of them. So I was somewhat proud of myself. They also asked me how I killed all of them. In return, I let them feel, the bear traps.

I didn't say anything as they could easily discern a lie.

His husband invited me to join their tribe but I declined and gave the reason that God flame wanted me somewhere else. Hearing it, he didn't ask again. People were really serious about their religion at this time.

I think I even made some changes by just providing Sheila with food. Maybe her husband didn't survive in the original timeline or maybe I was just theorizing rubbish. It would show in the next 2 decades if I made some changes or not.

There was one other thing which also made my day. And that was, they had a bow.

Not the crap that I made. It was a professional bow. Naturally, I asked for it but he declined. I even asked to exchange it for the sword seeing as it would be more useful in a situation than the sword that I don't know to use. But he still declined, saying that it was an heirloom. In fact, the 'twigs' were also the heirloom but he was not that attached to them as much as he was attached to the bow.

I tried to sway him with different offers but he didn't agree. In the end, I had to admit defeat. Still, I extended my stay for some more days. Obviously, I made some traps in nearby shallow waters to get me a few fish every day. Still, the wolf meat came in handy in those days as I wasn't hunting for food at all. The fish was only good for a single setting as I needed to eat 3 fish in a single setting to satiate my hunger.

In those days, I studied the bow and made a copy. Obviously, his bow was the better one but mine was not bad. And it only took 5 tries to perfect it. This way, I also learned to make a professional bow. Now, if my bow is ever destroyed, I could easily create a new one.

I gifted him the other 4 as a farewell gift.

Once I made my bow, I made my leave.

I spent 1 more day at my place before starting my travel as I only reached my place by mid-afternoon. Thank god, I had enough meat from the wolf that I didn't have to hunt for more. I also got enough fish from the traps I made near the cave to fill my belly in the next morning.

During that time, I packed all my belongings.

Truthfully, I had quite a few things to carry: 3 bear traps, a pan and pot for cooking and warming water, a sleeping bag made of 2 bearskins for sleeping in, my wolf furs, my clothes, my sword, my bow, my spear, 2 quivers filled with 25 arrows, each.

It was good that I sold those wolves otherwise I might not have been able to carry all of my things. Still, It took quite a lot of time to decide how to take them all.

In the end, I wore all the furs on me. The spear and 2 quivers were on my back with the bow on my shoulder. The sword was on my right hip in its scabbard while the bear traps were on my left hip. The pots were in my hands. The bearskin sleeping bag was what created problems. In the end, I wore it vertically by folding it in front so that I could carry it far more easily. I had quite a difficult time walking with all of the things but I was able to do after some practice.

I didn't want anyone else to live in my cave while I was away but I couldn't do anything other than putting the fence and spikes after it. That way only someone with eyesight would be able to take away all the traps and use the cave. Still, I couldn't be fully sure. I already memorized the location so I could always find it.

After I was done, I started my journey.

**2 months later**

Other tribes also asked me to join their tribe when I stayed with them on my travels.

The first 4 were all surprised that I was able to survive, even the Thenns. I only went to the Thenns, 2 times in the winter so they weren't sure that I was alive when I didn't trade with them for the whole season of spring and the summer. I just said that I was blessed by God 'Flame'. People were superstitious but devoted to God flame's religion. That way I was able to make a fool out of them.

I traveled for 2 months and in those travels, I encountered some more tribes on the way, some good, some not so good. I traded some fish for the shelter and dinner with the good tribes. As it was the autumn season, fish and game were aplenty.

The bad tribes, on the other hand, got arrows for the trouble they caused me. Thankfully once I killed their people with my arrows, the 'not so good' tribes left me alone. There were one or two close calls but they made me all the more strong after the encounters. The close calls were due to all the things I was carrying. They also made me slow.

The first time I killed a person, I didn't feel a thing. It was just like the practices when I practiced my archery skills. It was even easier than hunting the animals as they could sometime see and dodge the arrow.

I realized that this type of thinking was not good but shrugged as I couldn't find guilt in me for them as they attacked me in the first place and didn't back down after repetitive warnings. I looted their bodies and took what I thought could prove useful.

In one of those lootings, I found a perfectly good spear. The front part of it that is used to stab people, was made of metal. There aren't many of these. Most people use a wooden spear.

It was a bit long for me but considering that I would grow taller, it would be fine. There was no doubt that it was better than mine. Before I could take any more of the weapons, their friends came and I had to 'strategically retreat'.

I used the noise made by them to slip past them in the direction of their tribe location. There I found something that made my blood boil, the slaves.

Once, I encountered slaves used by them; I didn't feel guilty, about not finding guilt within me, for killing the apparent slavers. I was wroth to leave them there but I realized that I could do nothing for them. I could free them by easily killing all the slavers but I had no means to provide them shelter and food. I, myself, didn't have means to provide myself with shelter, how would I provide them?

I would be lying if I said that the idea of starting my own tribe by killing the slavers and using their place didn't cross my mind. But the reality is often disappointing. I am damn sure they wouldn't like a child to be their leader. Moreover, they could alert the witch-finders and get me killed. There were other dozen reasons why it would be a bad idea so I didn't pursue it.

At least this way they would be fed and have shelter in the winter.

With a heavy heart, I again resumed my journey.

…

**So how do you like this chapter? I spent about 5 hours writing 6.7k words.**

**This may be the last chapter in this story until the second season is released. I have ideas to write about the time our protagonist spends in the tribe after joining them and his experiences with them but I am not sure that it would be enough for the next chapter and I won't write a chapter less than 4.5k words at the minimum. **


	4. Life with the Alkenny tribe

**I wanted to complete at least one story and so I decided to write it. Enjoy the chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'See' web series, other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…**..**

**Chapter 4**

**Life with the Alkenny Tribe**

**3 years 10 Months Later**

It has been a little less than 5 years since I arrived here in this world.

Much has changed in all this time.

The first and most visible change is, I now lived in a tribe with other people instead of surviving alone.

I joined the Alkennys after traveling for 3 months in total as I got a little lost.

The instructions I got from the other tribes were not much helpful. They didn't have a concept of the direction. They instructed by following some landmarks that blind people could sense like 'Follow the river upstream until you come across a stone shaped like a bear, then turn in its head's direction', or follow the river until it splits, and walk for 100 steps, etc. Their instructions are good enough when you have to travel near but very bad for traveling a long distance.

Moreover, I didn't advertise that I was going to Alkenny Tribe so I had to be sneaky. Even while asking about them from the first tribe, I was careful so they don't figure out my wish to go there. It was one of the reasons it took me so long to reach here.

One month's journey thus became a 3-month journey.

Thankfully, the Alkennys took me in despite the winter on their doorstep. They were truly good people. After all, the other tribes refused me around the same time a year before.

The second thing that has changed is I have become taller.

At the age of 14-15 years, I was quite tall. It seems that the days I spent in starvation didn't affect my body too much. By my estimate, I was already 5'8 - 5'9 at the very least. I don't know the exact height as I didn't have proper measuring tools but I was even taller than some people older than me. Only a few adults in the tribe were taller than me. I am sure by the time I reach my full height, I might be the tallest person in the tribe.

The third change is that I have become stronger, a lot stronger.

I had a lean body but I was packed with hard muscles. The result of all the hard work in the last half-decade really paid off though ironically, no one could actually see and admire the result of that hard work.

After about 5 years of continuous exercising schedule, I could do 20 sets of 50 of each exercise.

And that is not exactly a small accomplishment. And I was still growing. I would only grow stronger as I get older. I think by the time I would turn adult, I could probably arm wrestle a bear, not that I would try. I like living very much, thank you.

Similarly, my attire, my housing, and a few other things have also changed in the last decade.

While I lived alone, I wore the furs from half a dozen animals sewn together by the Thenn tribe during my first trading but they were not properly tanned as the tanning method of Thenns tribe was inferior to that of the Alkenny tribe. Some of them were not even tanned as I didn't know the method to tan them during the first month of my arrival. And since the underground tribe never saw the use of upper body wear, I didn't have the summer clothes.

At least now, I don't look like a wildling while wearing my winter clothes/furs. My furs are a lot smoother and shinier. They also last longer due to the proper tanning. Instead of a wildling, I now looked like those warriors that generated terror in their enemies. Not only that but I now have gloves, socks, etc to warm my body in the winter instead of persevering through the cold.

And I even have some second-hand clothes for the summer season that I got from the tribe members who outgrew them.

I really liked the 'no wastage' policy of this era. Most of the things are never discarded. People wear used clothes until they are all tattered and even after that they are used in other things like teaching thread language to the children, using them to soften the beds, etc

I also really appreciated all the healthy food provided to me by the tribe. Without them, I would have required more time to reach here. I could only eat meat for the 1st year excluding some times when I would find any berries and fruit. I have come to appreciate the extra foodstuff like baked foods, even milk sometimes, after living with them.

I have also started living my life instead of just surviving. I didn't realize it before but I was definitely not happy when I was living alone. Humans are not meant to be alone. We are social creatures and require at least some social interactions. I really would have gone insane if I had continued to live in that cave alone.

I have come to realize a lot of things about this tribe after all these years.

The **Alkenny** Tribe is a small, isolated tribe who live at a high elevation. The population is of 66 people (including me). While it might look like a small tribe, it is actually one of the largest tribes, I have encountered. Most don't get past the 50 member mark.

We live in rectangular wood shelters, that also utilize fur and woven grasses, local materials that are similarly be found in their clothing though I used furs too. The houses are not much good. Still, they are quite good once you consider that blind people made them.

The Alkenny tribe's people believe in something other than what you can touch and hear and smell, so govern with a combination of mysticism and extreme democracy, where everyone has a vote.

It was a majority vote with which they decided to take me in. It wasn't even a close call as only a few were against letting a stranger join the tribe.

I made sure to remember every face that voted against me to be wary of them in the future. I also tried to make friends with them after a while to alleviate the distrust. Some accepted the hand of friendship after a while but some didn't. I didn't make many efforts on the latter, as I didn't want to come off as desperate. And truthfully, I wasn't worried about them as they were in a minority.

Though the Alkennys took me in, they asked questions that were already expected by me.

Some, I was able to answer and for others, I told them the half-truths.

I told them the things I could do (like hunt animals and fish) and that I was willing to learn everything.

They were especially interested in hearing about my skill in fishing.

Despite being near a river, they couldn't fish for obvious reasons. My addition obviously gave them something they lacked. It was one of the reasons why I was welcomed in the tribe with a majority vote. And I have kept my promise. I have brought at least half a dozen fish every day since then except when the winter is at its peak as the river gets frozen. During the summers, I usually bring a dozen due to their abundance.

When the topic of family and tribe came, I totally refused to speak about my previous tribe. Still, I told them that I was an orphan but that's it. It seems that they at least have some decency so they didn't ask about it further and that was my goal.

It took some time adjusting to the new tribe and its dynamics, but after some time I became accustomed to it.

As I was quite old and mature, they couldn't just give me to any widowed or barren women or any other couple who didn't have children. It was what I assumed but I later got to know that no older couple was without any child.

In any case, I was given a small empty hut at one of the corners though Paris was assigned to me as my caretaker. I later got to know that it was the house of Paris and her mom.

When I first saw Paris, I was surprised to see the hot woman in front of me instead of a slightly overweight middle-aged woman. I knew a young Alfre would be hot but I didn't realize she would be this hot. Paris was in her late teens when I first saw her. She had black hair and a slim waist with bountiful assets.

Her mother, on the other hand, had recently passed away though she did not appear to be distraught over her death. I later learned that her mother was a drug and alcohol addict so no love was lost between Paris and her mother.

Anyway, living with Paris was quite good. She did not mother me or restricted me in any form. She was just there to provide knowledge of the working of the Tribe and solution to my problems if I was encountering any. She also helped me understand the rules of the tribe, with which the people lived by.

Due to seeing her every day, she became my first crush.

After a while, I found out that Illun, Arca, Souter Bax were still toddlers, quite a bit younger than me. Bow lion, Matal, and Gether Bax were not even born yet.

The dreamer was in her late 20's or early 30's though I later found out that she became pregnant in my second year here with Bow Lion. At that time, I couldn't even be sure of that. It might have been that she is not pregnant with Bow lion as she had a miscarriage before too. I also found out that Souter Bax's sister was also pregnant in my second year.

Thus, I was sure that I was quite some years older than even Jeremeral and Baba Voss. I would say around the age of Tamacti Jun, maybe even older. I already had a hunch after getting to know Sheila's age but couldn't be sure. But this cleared that.

I later learned that I once again dodged the witch-finders, as they took the tributes a few weeks before I arrived from the Alkenny tribe. I really was lucky as I remembered that they took the tribute from the Oppayol and the Thenns around the same time last year so they probably went in the direction of their tribes. It was really good that I somehow got lost with which I was able to dodge them by chance.

Though the Alkennys were an isolated tribe, it did pay tax to the Kane Kingdom so that they leave them alone.

I was particularly stressed for the first time when the witch-finders came at the start of the season of the fall, to collect the taxes. Thankfully the collection was done at the base of the mountain, near the river, so I didn't have to actually be there. Of course, I later kicked myself for forgetting that the witch-finders didn't know the defenses during their 1st battle in the 1st episode of season 1, so they couldn't have come here before.

But still, I was scared that the witch-finders would demand to take me in after hearing some rumors. I even prepared my sword, spear, bow, and arrows just in case that turned out to be a disaster. Thankfully nothing happened, other than Paris looking weirdly at me, probably sensing my panic. Fortunately, she didn't say or even ask a thing and for that I was grateful.

They have come for the tax 3 times in total since I started living here. Every time they come, I prepare my weapons and don them until they go away. Thankfully, nobody could see me so they don't even know about it.

I also discovered that I was quite powerful after spending some time in the tribe. The other people were also powerful. Maybe it was because of their lifestyle or maybe some mutation. The thing is, I was even powerful than them. I could lift about the same weight as grown men at that time.

I didn't realize it sooner as I was alone before for a long time and couldn't compare. Still, I kicked myself for not questioning why I could carry all those wolves and all the things on me while also wearing heavy furs. Or why I could do so many sets of exercises.

I couldn't see who was faster considering they couldn't run but I was sure that my reaction time was even faster than them.

Once, I realized this, I limited myself quite a bit in front of others. I didn't want them to doubt me as a witch as that would be disastrous for me. In this age, people labeled everything abnormal as a witch. And I was the definition of abnormal. Still, I didn't limit much as I didn't want to come off as incompetent.

Little by little, a routine was set for the last four years.

After waking up, I would go to the river.

I would actually run to the river. Initially, I walked to the river as the Scentiers and Ayuras could tell otherwise. I didn't want to take any chances with them. But a year later, when I was sure that they were starting to trust me, I started running as it saved me a lot of time.

Once I was there, I would do the morning rituals. I would also do my workout before bathing in the river. I couldn't do that in the winters.

Thankfully, I hid my bathing-pot near the river when I first came to the Alkenny tribe. I also left some other things there just in case the talks went poorly and only brought my weapons with me. After all, I didn't want to be weighted if I had to fight my way out. Thankfully, the worst-case scenario never occurred.

When I came back to collect them later, I realized the problem and left the bathing pot so that I didn't have to bring it with me every day.

The people of the tribe thought that the time I spend there is for swimming and hunting fish but they don't know that I spend the time working on my body.

My traps would always catch some fish as I put half a dozen traps after the first few days of my arrival back then to catch more fish. Since then, I have increased them to a full dozen.

I would take whatever they caught to the tribe. By the time, I would come back; the people would have made breakfast. I ate more than what the children would eat as all the running and exercising made me hungry. I also suspected that my mutation required more food due to fast metabolism.

The fish, I caught, were used in lunch or breakfast. There were cooks that made the food for the whole tribe so there wasn't any type of favoritism. Well, other than the tribe leader and his family who got the best parts.

After breakfast, was time to learn anything and everything.

There I learned so many things that I would have never thought I would have to learn.

I learned everything that they could offer me. At first, I was kept away from learning the martial arts and those superpowers. I didn't have any problem with the restriction. I could even understand their logic. After all, I was the new guy and couldn't be trusted. I would have thought them to be stupid if they hadn't done it.

So I spent my time learning other things.

I learned so many things daily that I almost forgot about my restriction. Only when other children talked about, I remembered my situation and restrictions.

Instead of learning martial knowledge, I helped the cooks for lunch and dinner. From them, I learned to cook. I learned to identify which plants were to eat and which were to be avoided. I also learned how to preserve food by salting and smoking them. I really could have spent the winter with a little more ease if I had known only some of the stuff.

Sometimes, I also hunted for the food with the hunters. I already knew many things but even then I learned new ways of making traps. I couldn't use my bow and arrows, but, it didn't mean that I didn't take them. After all, I didn't want to get caught unprepared, ever.

I learned to sew and make clothes out of natural materials. That was by far the difficult thing to learn. I also didn't like it much so I wasn't much good at it but still, I could pass by.

I learned to build from the builder of the tribe. With my eyes, it was a piece of cake.

I even helped Paris and learned some healing. I knew first aid in my last life so I didn't have any problem learning more though I was kept away from the birthing chamber. I did not want to go there. The first reason was, I did not want to see a women's giving birth, period. Sure, the blood and gore didn't nauseate me but it doesn't mean that I have to go through it.

And the second and more important reason was, I didn't want anyone to blame me for some complications in their baby's birth and labeling me as a witch. I was especially paranoid about that. Its like people like to label any person that is a little different to be a witch.

After a while, I knew which plants to use in healing. I also got to know some of the plants for different poisons.

Once I discovered the plants which were poisonous, I started on my endurance of poison. I knew from my past life that people could become immune to poisons if they take it in a small dosage regularly. So I did that. Initially, it was a very minuscule amount, even less than a drop. It did give me some stomach ache but I was ready to feel some pain every day instead of dying by a poisoned blade.

I also kept it secret from the others.

After so much time, my immunity has increased. I am sure there are people who use poisons in their weapons like me and I am sure I am more immune to them than other people. By my estimation, I could even live after getting bitten by a snake. And my immunity would only increase with time.

I also started learning their language. Initially, I thought about not learning it as I could get someone else to decipher it but I later realized that someone might not be in my nearby vicinity at that time. I didn't want to leave it at the chance. So I learned the thread language.

It was quite difficult and more than a little tedious. Thankfully, Paris helped me in her free time which also made us quite good friends. She also taught me the Sign language.

Anyway, after more than a year of joining, when they were satisfied that I was trustworthy, they started teaching me more. I started learning the ways of Ayura, Scentier, and Presage after a year of joining, during the winter. I knew what they were from my previous life but I got to know more about them after joining the Alkennys.

Naturally, I was quite excited to learn.

A **Presage** is someone with an extra-sensory ability to feel emotions and intentions to sense what's coming.

They have an empathic sense that extends beyond a person's physical form. They, therefore, have a heightened emotional sensitivity to the connection between the real physical world, and the spiritual metaphysical world. It is the only power that leans towards the supernatural. The 1st step of learning it is meditation.

An **Ayura** is someone with an enhanced sense of hearing and an extrasensory ability to hear lies; someone who can hear secrets and sense truth. Ayuras can have markings on or alterations of the face, designed to amplify sound towards the ear. An Ayura can hear deception even at a great distance. Ayuras can often feel what's coming.

A **Scentier** is someone naturally born with an acute scene of smell. An ability that is often enhanced by training and with physical modifications and adornments like raised tattoos or embedded seashells.

Similar to Ayuras, individual Scentiers can have functional ritualistic scarifications running across their faces, often from cheeks and ears and foreheads to the base of their nostrils, as if guiding energy and focus to their noses. Multiple Scentiers often breathe in unison to determine what is out there.

In battles, Ayuras and Scentiers are so valuable that one or two other warriors are assigned to them as personal guards. They are kept from the fray because their ability to assess the situation is so strategically advantageous, soldiers do not want to risk losing them. They are like bloodhounds for any military organization, someone with an ability to dream the wind; A pain in the ass to the enemies.

Presages, Scentiers, and Ayuras frequently work together, especially in conflict, to assess a situation.

I knew Illun was going to become an Ayura. Even at a young age, she was the best among us. I came after her in that skill. On the other hand, I was more skilled Ayura than Scentier. The less said about my ability of Presaging, the better.

I could use my hearing to sense if any animal was nearby. My range was though quite small than Illun but more than most. In fact, I could hear about 45 steps at the maximum and that is quite a lot. Initially, it was just 27 steps.

I practiced it every day and in 3 years, I was able to increase it quite a bit. You could say that I was able to increase it 6 steps per year. And my steps have become larger as I have gained height over the years.

People can't use it all the time as it has nasty side effects if one would use it for a longer time. The side effects include headache, dizziness, etc.

I kept it up as much as I could but I could only keep it up for 4 minutes by my calculation. Initially, it was only a single minute but after 3 years of practice, I have managed to increase it. Obviously, other people don't know about that. They think that the time limit increases naturally. They don't even practice for it.

If I continued practicing, I could eventually reach and then surpass Illun. By my calculation, I could surpass her in a few years as she had a range of 60 steps when activated though it will also grow stronger as she ages.

Maybe, I might not be able to reach her if she had explosive growth.

I could also hear the deception and other things in a voice. By adding my vision, I could even mostly tell what the person was feeling.

My sense of smell, on the other hand, was only one third the range of the hearing. I could smell something from about 15 steps of the distance even after 3 years of practicing. Initially, it was just 3 steps. So you could say that I was able to increase the range of 4 steps per year.

This also has side effects if used longer than necessary. The side effects include irritation in the nose at first which becomes stronger if the person continues to use it. If someone still continues to use it, blood starts coming out of their nose as the blood vessels in the nose starts popping due to the exertion.

I knew it because I felt the blood running down my nose while experimenting for the first time. I stopped using it once it happened so I don't know if there are any further side effects. I suspect it would be followed by dizziness, vomiting, etc.

After that experiment, I only practiced it until my nose starts itching. I also made sure to take a 15 to 20 minutes gap in between so that it won't pressurize my nose too much.

This way, I could now keep the technique up for about 4 minutes too. Initially, it was just a single minute. Just like the previous technique, I was able to increase its time range by practicing the technique, diligently.

The other people also don't practice this.

They just use it the way they are born or make ritual sacrifices. I didn't want to disfigure my face or any other body part. So that's why I practiced.

I used my friends for this. I would propose this as a game to pass the time.

They would speak at some distance while I would try to tell them apart without using my eyes. The same way they would take out something which smells and I had to tell it. This practice also helped the others a little increasing their range and time limit.

There were other superpowers too and persons who wielded it.

A **Shadow** is someone, usually female, with the power to be very close to someone without them knowing or recognizing the presence of the Shadow.

Undetectable when practicing, a Shadow gathers secrets through observation and moves slowly, silently, and smoothly like a snake, the scents of their body masked with natural local materials. Shadowing is a pure form of consciousness where the artist becomes exclusively a pure observer of events unfolding.

The art of Shadowing is very secretive and is passed from generation to generation through the maternal line. When Shadowing, they purge themselves of thought, so even Ayuras and Presages cannot sense a Shadow's presence.

I couldn't learn the ways of shadowing as I didn't want to reveal myself that I could see. I don't even know why the men couldn't learn it.

Still, I was happy with learning about the other 3 as they were quite useful. I was not skilled at Presaging like others much but every bit helped.

The current Shadow was none other than Bow Lion's mother. I knew because she spied on me regularly when I joined the tribe. Quite some of my time was passed by watching Bow lion's mother. Her tits were quite bountiful. I must say watching her naked was still a good pastime, though the urge to touch them was pure torture as I couldn't act on it. They have started to sag a little now. But even then, I sometimes watch her whenever she is a shadow, to pass time.

Still, I knew that the next shadow will be Bow Lion so I decided pretty early to follow the Dreamer and Bow Lion if I ever find them leaving the village for the lessons. There hasn't been any lesson till now. The Bow Lion was still barely a toddler so I knew that I had some time before that happens.

There were also **Kill Dancers**.

**Kill Dancers** are Alkenny warriors skilled in the use of Killing Ropes, generally are out in front of the rest of Alkenny soldiers. I, then, remembered that they are the ones who were fighting during the 1st episode. They are adept in Martial Art, known as Killing Dance developed over many centuries by blind warriors. Fighters wear falcon or owl wings in their hair since both birds kill silently.

Still, it doesn't mean that only the Alkenny have them. The witch-finder army is comprised of many Kill Dancers. It is an art that many other tribes and even slavers use. I even encountered one when I killed the tribe members who used slaves. In fact, he was the first one to get killed. It was good that I knew their potential otherwise I might have been captured.

They use the Killing Ropes which are specially made.

**Killing Ropes** also known as **Spinning Ropes** are long, usually leather, ropes with blades and rocks at the end. When spinning, they orbit quickly. This means they can be easily weaponized, and they can also locate the enemy or stationary objects. The sound made when spinning also referred to as Rope Music. Once, you are proficient enough in it, you could even custom make your own ropes.

I also started learning the Kill Dancing around the same time, I started learning other things. The practice for it was quite hard, especially for me as I always closed my eyes during it.

But I persevered.

We had to use both the sense of smell and the sense of hearing to keep track of the ropes. That's why only those who were both Ayura and Scentier could perform this dance.

All of the Kill Dancers are the people who have low potential in becoming a Scentier or an Ayura. After all, the tribe doesn't need that many Ayuras and Scentiers.

When I continued learning the Killing Dance, many were surprised as I was one of the best Ayura. They thought I would stop once I discovered my talent in that area. Thankfully, they stopped grumbling after a bit.

Truthfully, I always felt it was idiotic to limit myself though I didn't tell them that as I was not the head of the tribe. In fact, I was quite low in the hierarchy.

It was during this technique's practice that the majority of people got to practice their time limit. Seeing as my time limit increased during the last 3 years, I was able to practice more than my fellow tribesman.

While using both techniques simultaneously, the range also decreases significantly. When I started it, my range was 3 steps, more than above average, unlike the others.

But after practicing for 3 years, my range has increased to 6 steps.

It was even higher than the veterans who taught us. Most of the other people have a range of 3 to 4 steps with only a few crossing the 4 step mark. People guess while striking their targets if the target is at a longer distance than that. My range is one of the highest of any in the tribe and it will only keep getting higher as the time passes.

The only one who has a higher range than me is the Killing Dance instructor with a range of 6 steps as his steps are longer than mine.

The time limit also decreases quite a lot when both of the techniques are used simultaneously. My starting point for that was only a little more than 10 seconds. After 3 years, it has increased to a little more than three-fourth of a minute.

Other people can't even reach 30 seconds. To combat this restriction, people use the technique only while finding and striking the target. I also do this as it could be useful in the future if I am in a pinch.

While initially, I was not a prodigy in Rope Dancing, I was not too bad. I just needed more time to get the hang of it. And once I got the hang of it, I quickly surpassed everyone else.

3 years are more than enough to get hang of it. The things I could do with the rope are indefinite. I could choke someone with it. I could whip someone with it. If I have blades tied at the edge, I could kill the other person or animal from some distance away. If one is surrounded on all sides, he or she could keep spinning the spiked rope around and kill a lot of people with it.

The only limitations on it were the person's imagination.

Only recently have I started to open my eyes while using this technique as I learned the foundation to my best ability without the eyes. While I am above average at best with my eyes closed in using the ropes, I am the best when I could use my eyesight.

I am sure with more time I could be deadlier with it.

I have also noticed an observation after speaking to my fellow members. While combining the techniques of Ayura and Scentier, the range is one-tenth of the combined individual range. The same rule applies to the time limit too.

I obviously also learned sword fighting.

The thing is, without the eyesight, the sword fighting was not the same. Moreover, people used spears more often than swords as it was easy to make and required less metal or as it is called 'Godbone'. Moreover, it also had a longer reach.

Anyway, the instructions were not that much great. We were taught to slash, block, and pierce with both spears and swords.

And that's it.

After that, we were distributed into groups: The beginners, the novices, the intermediate, and the masters. And then, the only thing the people could do was to duel each other in their group to increase experience. Obviously, the weapons were made of wood so that people don't accidentally hurt each other.

Once every year, the masters would check on the progress. There would be a tournament at the end of every autumn or the start of winter. It lasts for 6 days in which the beginners would fight the novices on the first day, the novices would fight the intermediates on the second day, and the intermediates would fight the masters on the third day.

It happens again in the same order. The first 3 days are for the swordfight and the last 3 days are for Spear fight.

Based on the fight, the person would either remain where he/she is or they would get promoted. According to my observations, only 1 or 2 gets promoted every few years.

I arrived here at the start of the tournament 4 years ago and spent my first week witnessing the fights. It left an impression. It was also the reason why I was more than a little miffed when they excluded me from martial training for a year. And why I was so happy when they started including me.

When I started the sword practice, there were 13 in each group. The Alkenny tribe could only marshal 52 warriors in total. But now, the tribe could marshal 54 warriors with 14, 13, 14, and 13 warriors respectively in each group.

Obviously, I closed my eyes during these lessons. After all, I could be deadlier once I started using my eyesight after getting good with it without using the eyes.

People also used the same technique used in Killing Dance to keep track of my sword and the enemy's sword. Initially, I did the same but later on, I took it further.

Now, I can also decrease the range to increase the time limit. While initially, I couldn't do that as my range was not high, but now, I could do it. Even then, it took some practice to get it right.

With 5 steps of range, my time limit doubles and it continues to add for every decrement of a single step. I feel 3 steps to be the minimum requirement to keep track of your enemy's movements during the fight. But while fighting multiple opponents, I feel 4 steps is the more appropriate.

This way, I always knew my surroundings. For a limited amount of time, nothing would be able to escape my notice.

This may seem like a small thing but it was a godsend in a swordfight. If you think about it, is very useful.

Usually, the sword/spear fights last only a few seconds if the skill gap is large. And even if the skill gap is small, they don't last more than half a minute. With my time limit, I can go for quite some time. For the 4 steps range, I could use my heightened senses for more than 3 minutes, and for 3 steps, I could go for 6 and a half minute.

Anyway, I started fighting duels about 3 years ago. Every day, I would practice with the other children in the sword and spear fighting. I was as green as one would expect.

Initially, I dueled with only 1 opponent but a few weeks later, I could feel that I wouldn't improve much by doing that. So, I started dueling with 2 simultaneously. It was a chore to make them agree on it. Thankfully, the children do as they are told if one is stern enough.

My plan worked. I could feel myself improving for the next few months. When I was able to match them, I started fighting with 3 opponents. And so on, so forth, I would repeat the process. This really helped me in training for multiple opponents.

After a while, I became more skilled so I started getting paired with the older people who were in the category for the longest time.

By the time, the yearly tournament arrived, I was able to fend off 4 of the best beginner level people. I easily got promoted to the novices after the tournament.

I tried the same method there too and when the next yearly tournament was over, I was promoted to the intermediates.

I have followed the same pattern in the last year too though my 3rd tournament has yet to happen, I am quite positive that I would be able to get that promotion in the next few weeks. After all, I am able to easily defeat the 3 best fighters in my category.

Seeing my strategy, other people also started emulating me for the last year. Only a few were able to succeed though. They didn't know but it was the mixture of my higher healing rate and the higher time limit which was the reason for my success. Still, they have made quite a bit of progress in the last year.

Sometimes these techniques felt like super-powers. But they weren't. The humans just found a way to use these powers after 500 years of blindness.

For now, I was satisfied with my martial progress.

There is also one more power among the people that were not shown in the canon.

The people born with an acute sense of taste. They are called **Tasters**. Truthfully it was not much used in a battle. It was more for cooking. They were usually the head cooks in the tribe.

I didn't encounter anyone with it in the Alkenny tribe but I did encounter one in the Thenns tribe. The head cook was called Taster while I stayed there. But, I didn't know at that time. I thought it was her name, a strange one at that. Only after talking with the tribe members, I found out.

Apparently, I was also quite a Taster. I loved food and I could even differentiate the ingredients just by tasting something. For that alone, I was taught to cook, after all, the Alkenny tribe definitely had a vacancy for a Taster.

After 2 years of my joining, I was appointed as the only Taster of the Alkenny tribe. While the title was good, I didn't like my job. I didn't even practice for it as I couldn't find its usefulness in a battle.

It wasn't my only job. I am also a **Hunter** as I hunt fish and other animals for food. With the help of my eyes, I am able to track the animals' footprint. With my enhanced hearing and sense of smell in the mix, I am lauded as the best hunter of the tribe even though that is not my official title.

I am also a **Builder** as I help the official builder of the tribe (a man named Shik) make the furniture, houses, etc, and with my eyes, I get almost zero injuries. My creations are more aesthetic and stronger than even the official builder. Moreover, I could make the same thing in less than half the time due to my eyesight.

I am also the **Assistant quartermaster**. My maths was one of the favorite subjects in my previous life. After helping the official quartermaster (the man named Arta who is the father of Arca) I am easily able to calculate the usage of food and other things per person with respect to their age category. I even taught him my method which has made him more efficient.

And obviously, I am a warrior. It required me to fight in case of a conflict.

The thing is people pass their titles and jobs to their children. Shik was taught the art of building by his father and his son is learning from him. Similarly, Arta's father was the quartermaster before him and he will be teaching Arca to be the next quartermaster.

That's why I could never be given those titles unless they somehow die. People actually die only due to a few reasons nowadays, birth, cold, starvation, beasts, men, accidents.

I could rule out the first four as they are not the problem for the Alkenny tribe. We had enough wood to keep warm in winter. We have enough food to go through the winter. We don't have any beasts like lions or bears anywhere near here. And people don't actually travel anymore so fighting is about nil.

And I am not a cold heartless bastard who would arrange an accident for a worthless position.

Still, I could only become the Head Cook of the tribe. And I hated that.

Still, I have decided to continue like this until an opportunity presents itself.

…...

**So how did you like the chapter? This is likely the last chapter until the next season arrives. I am thinking of not writing the lemons in this story as just one lemon would take one-fifth of the space of the chapter. Also writing a lemon takes a lot of time. So no lemons for this story.**


	5. The Festival of Fall and Confession

**I didn't like how the old chapter felt a little too fast without any substance and just narration so I decided to edit it into two chapters. While there are many things added in the last chapter, this chapter is totally new. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

**"Young Justice: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'See' web series, other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…**..**

**Chapter 5**

**The Festival Fall and Confession**

**2 Weeks later**

Unfortunately, the opportunity to increase my standing further in the tribe didn't present itself in the last 2 weeks.

But I did get the opportunity to do something else, something I have been dying to do.

Getting LAID.

About a year ago, the second time puberty hit me like a bullet train, hard and fast.

I already knew all that was to know about the beautiful creature, that was a woman. But a certain body part of my body only started to admire them about a year ago.

Truthfully, it has not been easy sailing since then. There had been many side effects that have created some problems for me.

Some of the side effects were not that difficult, to be honest. Sure the cracking of voice was annoying but it was still bearable. Irregular growth spurts were also both good and annoying, and sometimes painful too. Hell, I didn't mind the pimples and all the other shit that I had minded in the last life.

There was only 1 major problem.

I was always horny.

And I hated that I was always horny.

I don't know why it was such. But I would bet my every property that it had something to do with my mutation.

I couldn't even make out with any girl as there was no one who was in my age range. And even if they were I wouldn't touch them. I wanted the ones who were mature and at least older than 18. At least, that way, I was able to look in the mirror. Well, not mirror as there were no uses for them but still this way I could look into the water without staring back at a pedophile.

While I had forgotten a lot of memories of my past, I still retained enough to consider myself an older man even if sometimes the hormones of this body think with a different brain like a horny teenager.

Anyway, the only one I could find who was suitable enough for my standard was Paris. The other girls were either too old or too young or already married. While she, on the other hand, was only half a dozen years older compared to this body's age and still single.

Living with her was both a good thing and torture.

Good as in, I could see her whenever I wanted to; I could even stare at her for long and she wouldn't even know. I lost count of how many times, I had watched her naked while she was changing.

But sometimes it really was torture. The people are very bold in this era. The thing is they can't see, so many things just become obsolete. Changing clothes in front of other people is one of them. I loved the strip show that she showed me every time but I hated that I couldn't act on it.

I couldn't jerk off while she was doing that seeing as she could sense, hear, and smell it. Neither could I touch those perky breasts and do unspeakable things do them.

Sleeping in a single room is another side effect.

Well, there is only 1 room in the hut but even if we had more, we would sleep in a single one. In the winters, people always slept with at least one person on a single bed.

The main reason for that was that it helped people in keeping their bodies warm due to body heat.

There was another reason why we slept with each other. Only I had the bearskin in the whole tribe. That alone made my sleeping bed, warmest in the whole tribe, probably in the whole region.

Obviously, only she knew that I had a bear-skinned sleeping bag in the whole tribe. Otherwise, the tribe leader would have taken that from me. More like her bitch-wife would have egged him to take it. But It's the same thing. In the end, I would have had to give away my sleeping bag.

Sometimes, I really wonder how he became the tribe leader. Most of the time, it's his wife that takes the decisions.

So, to save myself from all the hassle, I had Paris swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about it when I decided to share it one night after I woke up and found her shivering. It was the coldest night during my first winter here. Even I felt the cold despite being in the bearskin and with the log burning. But once we slept together, I didn't feel cold again that night.

Since then, I have been sharing the sleeping bag with her at the night. I thought she would start sleeping on a separate bed once the winter was over, but she continued to sleep with me.

I wasn't complaining. It was good to be able to cuddle during the nights at that time. I think the loneliness for an entire year did leave me with a craving for human touch and human interaction. If not for that, I wouldn't have trusted her with any of my secrets that early.

It hadn't been a problem for the first few years after that. I certainly enjoyed her warm body, especially her breasts, pressing into me. I even touched them, a few times, accidentally of course.

But then puberty hit me. And it went to shit.

I still love sleeping with her, the feeling of her breasts pressing onto me, but it creates problems. The last year had been particularly torturous. I had gone to great lengths to hide my lust for her. Thank god, I wear furs. Due to their, thickness, she can't feel the boner, I always have, while sleeping with her. Or if she had, she hadn't commented on it.

I don't know if she could sense my lust or not, due to her being a presage. Even if she could sense it, she kept mum about it. I think my age also kept her away. I knew my body was just 14-15 years old but with my height and matureness, I came as older, about 17-18 years old (one of the reasons I could vote in the meetings earlier despite younger than the allowed age). But that doesn't mean, she doesn't suspect it.

I came quite close to tell her about my feelings but something in my mind always whispered not to do it. Maybe, it was my teenage mind because I was never this shy in sharing my thoughts about these types of things. But here the stakes were higher. I didn't have any other girl who was in my age range and checked every box. If Paris didn't think of me the same way, I could literally find no girl.

Moreover, I didn't want to jeopardize my relationship with her.

You could say that we were like best friends now, instead of brother and sister relationship, she was angling in the start. We talked about anything and everything. She knew almost everything about me while I was sure that I knew everything about her. The only topic we never touched was about eyesight and sex.

We were close but not that close. The relationship reached the stage of a best friend, only recently. Moreover, people only became bold in the areas where eyesight was involved and where one couldn't see things. The sex-related talk was simply not done unless the people were a couple or family. Even in the family same genders have these types of talks like father-son or mother-daughter.

This doesn't mean I didn't try. I left more than enough hints that I lusted after her.

I hugged her far more often, far longer, initiating them by my own will. I complimented her whenever I could. I even helped her with her tasks.

I never missed any opportunity to touch her.

Initially, I could only touch her (excluding during the nights) when she started teaching me the silent sign language. It was around the same time that my puberty started. I purposely made mistakes so that I could get a reason to keep touching her. I especially liked mistaking words that let me touch on her waist, thighs, and shoulders.

But it soon became dull. The excitement had died down and now it felt like another torturous exercise. That's why I quickly learned all there was to learn about sign language.

There was only 1 thing I could have done to stave off my lust: Masturbation.

Seeing as there was no porn, I had to improvise.

Peeping was actually a little more difficult in this era. They could literally sense me. While they can't use their powers and hence, sense me, all the time, the humans have shown great instinct whenever someone is staring at them, we could feel them. The same happens with the people in this era too. So to save my skin, I decided to peep on them while they bathed and had more than 50 feet of distance between us just in case someone decides to use their powers.

At first, I realized that they don't know that I have eyesight. So they might have thought that I am doing nothing while standing there or sitting in the tree. But then another thought entered, the Ayuras would be able to hear me jerking off while the Scentiers could smell it.

There were so many factors.

In the end, I stopped caring. I decided to do it and forget about the consequences and decided to peep whenever older women would bathe.

Thankfully, nothing has happened in the last year. Some had been suspicious and a few have even tried to investigate but with my eyesight and powers, they never managed to catch me. After a while, they started ignoring their instinct about it.

Truthfully, I had caught a bad habit of jerking off while peeping. At least, it lets me clear my head for a while. If I did not do it, then I am even sure that I would have assaulted someone in the lust haze.

But again, it has become stale. Checking out their tits is fine and all but it kinda loses its appeal after a few minutes when you can't give them the good little grope. And that I couldn't do that even if I wanted to.

Moreover, I also realized that I was falling for Paris (living with someone for about half a decade could do that), hard and couldn't do anything about it. On top of that, she had decided to go to the 'Festival of Fall'.

From what I could gather, the Festival of fall is a gathering of travelers at a fixed place during the start of the season of fall or autumn as it is known. People travel there to trade. It lasts for a week.

They also travel there to find mates. It is like a blind date. Just one filled with a ceremony and sex. Once the sexual appetite is satiated, women try to convince the men to come with them to their tribe while men do the same. It is not necessary to become a husband and wife as both can go their different ways once the ceremony is over.

This way, women bring new blood in the tribe so that the side effects of inbreeding do not appear and men distribute their 'seeds'. I always shake my heads at the thought process of some men. I don't know why they would want to have a child that would never know him. It would be better if they just admit that they want to have sex and be done with it.

From what I could gather, the Alkenny will be going to this festival after more than 2 decades. The last time, they went, Paris was conceived by her mother, though she couldn't convince her biological father to move in. And now Paris wants to do the same.

I was quite angry and more than a little disappointed that she would get fucked while I will be left here. Seeing as the canon started quite a bit into the future, I don't know if she will be able to convince her fuckbuddy to move in with us or if she would just get fucked and come back. Either could happen. And even if her 'husband' comes, he would have probably died in the canon. I don't know if it would happen now or not.

So, to avoid torture afterward, I decided to shift to a new house. After all, once she came back, she might need some space with her new husband. I am pretty sure, she won't join another tribe seeing as she was in this tribe by the time canon starts. And I don't want to hear them having sex a foot from my sleeping place.

Truthfully, I had another reason too for making a new house for myself.

I wanted a house that didn't look like a dilapidated hut. The current hut in which I resided didn't have any problems. It provided enough space to store my things and sleep comfortably.

I just didn't like the way it looked. It was a round house, with walls made of mud and wood, and a conical roof made of straws. In my previous life, only the poor people of the remote villages would have only used something similar.

I could have made something good, something pleasant to look at, in half the time, the other people would have taken. I even had a great plan to make it.

But the tribe leader declined my request.

Yeah, we had to request these types of things from him. His reasoning was sound, that a new house would need resources that would come out of the clans' savings.

I argued that I would make it on my own with my own materials but he still declined, citing, that I would need more resources in the winter like logs to keep it up. I said I would collect the things on my own and won't use the clan's saving. He countered by saying that it would waste my time that could be wisely spent on collecting more food for the winter.

I left him and his hut in anger after some time when I understood that he won't budge from his decision no matter what reasons I present.

Only after going through half the lads from my group in the training yard, was I able to think clearly again. Now, I am breathing heavily lying on the ground, thinking about how it came to be, while one of the lads celebrated for defeating me with the other lads that I had gone through.

While lying there, I thought about the issue.

After thinking for a while, I reluctantly agreed with his reasoning. I could see where he was coming from. He didn't want to take any chances with the winter even if the last few winters had been easy with my help.

Once, I rested enough, I released a sigh, picked up my spear, and started walking in the direction of my home. I didn't bother acting as I was blind and walked in the direction of the home.

Though before I did that, I got an idea. I went to the leader and had him agree to take me to the 'Festival of Fall' with them.

My main reason was that Paris was also going to the festival. I was thinking along the lines that with the help of my eyesight, I would be able to just position myself to be her partner during the ceremony, and that way I would be with her and she might not protest much if even the 'destiny' wanted us to be together and if I found someone better, no problem.

But again, the tribe leader refused. He countered by saying, I was too young. I bluntly replied that I was old enough for my cock to work so he shouldn't have a problem. It was amusing to see him flustered at my blunt and crass words.

We went back and forth. In the end, he reluctantly agreed to let me come with the group for the Festival of Fall.

**An hour later**

I really fucked up.

I came home to find that Paris had heard about my request and talks with the leader from the gossip network and was angry with me. Apparently, she didn't like that I wanted to leave the hut and make a new one. More than that, she was hurt. I could feel it.

She had even arranged another bed and decided to sleep on the other side of the hut leaving the burning log between us.

I wanted to talk but what could I say. That I wanted to leave this hut because I was not sure if I could control myself around her. That I couldn't bear to see her getting fucked by another man.

'Yeah! Like that would go well' I thought sardonically.

'Well, no use thinking about it now' I thought with a resigned sigh. 'I will have to pack tomorrow and set out with the group the next day'

And with that, I decided to sleep.

**2 Weeks later**

Some 20 people started traveling, a day after my talk with the leader. My last-minute addition brought some murmurs but no one had any problem with it.

Obviously, I brought my weapons with me. My short sword hanging from the hip, my spear helping me to fool my fellow people, and my secret bow and quiver on shoulders. While no one knew I brought my bow and arrows, I already thought of an excuse if someone discovered them. I would just say that they were ornaments and I brought them to sell.

The traveling was quite slow due to more people. We had to stay in the group, help the others. It took us about 2 weeks to reach there and we were still a day's travel away from our destination.

I am sure I could have traveled the same distance in just half the time. I definitely didn't like it when we had to camp in the open. Hell, we didn't even look for an elevated spot to set the camp. I couldn't even scout the area to see if any dangerous predator was there.

Thankfully, once I suggested the scouting on the third day, the leader easily agreed. While scouting, I killed whatever animal I could find. That way, I brought 2 turkeys, a deer, and a boar in the 2 weeks of travel. My traveling companions were definitely impressed and more than a little grateful for God Flame to bless me with hunting instincts (eye-roll). I also found some safer spots to camp.

In between the travel, I tried to talk with Paris but she remained angry with me. Thankfully, she slept with me in my bearskin so little by little, her anger drained away. The people say true. Time heals all the wounds.

Still, while going there I thought and got worried that with some miscalculation, I might get paired with some another woman. To prevent this, I just decided to do what I should have done months ago.

I kissed her while we were talking after dinner.

For the first few seconds, she didn't respond and didn't kiss back. I thought I made the mistake. But just as I was going to pull back she started kissing me. After that, I started kissing her enthusiastically. It was night time and we were both in our tents (which I thankfully made sure to bring).

One thing led to another and thus for the second time, I lost my virginity. She was also a virgin which truly baffled me as I was sure she would have at least experimented with someone in the tribe. Still, I made sure to give her the best experience. I was gentle with her despite wanting to rail her like a battering ram. I did everything I could to make her 1st experience, the best. While I came only 2 times, she had 4 orgasms.

It was good that she was not a screamer. Otherwise, the whole group would have known. As it was, I was sure some of them already realized it.

Post sex, we talked and I came out clean about how I liked her but couldn't get the confidence to say it. In return, she also talked that she thought of me as too young but I convinced her to not be skeptical about the arrangement. It didn't take much talking. While such relationships weren't illegal, they were still frowned upon. But they happened.

I knew no one from our tribe would say anything. After all, Gather Bax and Souter Bax got into a relationship in the canon despite the clear difference between their age and the fact they were very closely related.

My maturity also sealed the deal. I also think that she was quite content after the sex and her tiredness played a significant role in her decision.

Once, the talking was over, we again went at it and then again and again. At first, I was gentle but the last round was definitely to my liking, hard and rough. She tried to keep her voice down but after the second round, she couldn't. Her screaming and moaning only made me wanna go faster and rougher.

After the last round, she quickly went to sleep.

While I was also tired, sleep didn't come to me easily. I kept thinking about sex.

While I was a bit experienced in it due to my previous life, this body was completely new. Still, by the last round, I was miles better. My vitality and mutation definitely helped. While I couldn't last long, my cock would be ready for the next round, quicker. And while she was done, I could feel like I could go for a couple of rounds more.

The last few rounds were definitely the raunchiest sex of both of my life. It looked like she was getting better at it too. The thing is without the eyesight, she had to be completely dependable on me while I could easily surprise her by being unpredictable. It's like having sex with a blindfolded girl.

'Now, I just have to convince her to use ropes and some roleplay in sex to make my dream come true' I thought lecherously as I spooned Paris with my cock touching her ass cheek.

I could see an amusement park from the corner of my eyes. We didn't camp much far away from it. I was confused as to why people hadn't torn down the things for the steel weapons.

I shook my head and looked down to see that Paris was already asleep. I put my hands on her breasts and squeezed them a few more times, getting some moaning from Paris in her sleep, before I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

**Next day**

I groaned as I woke up to find myself spooning Paris. My cock was hard and nesting between her ass while my hand was on her stomach.

At first, I froze but then little by little, last night came to my mind.

At once, a grin came onto my face. From her snores, I realized she was still sleeping but that wasn't going to stop me.

Grinning slightly at her adorable soft snores, I bent my head low and started to explore her neck. There was a sweet spot there somewhere. And judging from her sudden moan and shiver, I seemed to have found it.

I started kissing her neck on that sweet spot while my hands roamed upwards, inside her clothes, and started playing with her breasts. The clothes were a little problematic but they didn't deter me.

It didn't take much time for her to wake up.

"Stop it" She murmured sleepily but I ignored her and continued my administrations.

I was rewarded by Paris squirming away and letting out soft giggles as she tried to escape.

"That tickles," She said as she turned towards me making me stop but instead of stopping, my lips found a new target. Soon, she started reciprocating and we started kissing passionately.

"Does it?" I asked mischievously when she withdrew.

Unfortunately, before we could get into it, we started hearing footsteps which meant that the camp was awake.

We got up with a resigned sigh and completed our morning rituals before packing up. Soon we were traveling again but this time, I was walking side by side of Paris.

**A few hours later**

It didn't take more than a couple of hours to reach the destination. The sun was not even at its peak.

Truthfully, I was a little amazed at the sight. It had been quite some time since I saw more than 100 people simultaneously as most tribes consist of even less than 50 people. Few ever go past that number.

I suspect that it is due to the isolationist nature of Alkenny's tribe. The Alkenny tribe pays lip service to House Kane compared to what other tribes pay in taxes.

They also have natural safety due to being on elevated ground which shields them from storms, floods, earthquakes, etc. I have noticed that the larger tribes always have some sort of protection from natural hazards. For example, the underground tribe was such a tribe and it had more people than the Alkenny tribe.

Anyway, the venue was a large empty land which was filled with tents and stalls. There were more than 200 people if my senses were correct. We passed through dozens of stalls on our way to an empty place.

There we unpacked and made a camp.

By the time we were done, it was time to eat lunch. We ate some salted fish that I was able to catch yesterday.

After that, we spent the time perusing the wares. There were quite a lot of things. Livestock, Fish, and other types of meat, Different types of clothes, Raw material like cotton, wool, silk, etc.

There were even weapons though they were ridiculously expensive. The most expensive thing though was a horse. I really lamented not being able to hunt on my own. I was sure that I would have been able to get a good sword or even that horse if I could have hunted a lion, bear, or a few deers.

Nothing caught my eye. I thought about taking some livestock and raising them but I didn't know how to. In the end, I asked Paris and she advised me to buy them if I could. She told me that a family might be willing to tend to them for some cut of the products.

I was silent for a moment thinking this through. If no one took care of them, they just might die in my care. It would also really be a hassle to travel with them. But the pros outweighed the cons. I could have a steady supply of eggs. It had been a lifetime since I had any eggs.

In the end, I decided to buy them but they were ridiculously expensive. I could only buy a rooster and 3 hens that were still able to lay eggs for the boar that I caught the previous day. Initially, he was only giving me one of each but I haggled and brought the price down.

I knew I was here for a few days so I decided to buy them and check if the hens were fertile or not. I warned the buyer that I will give them back if his words proved false. Even if he doesn't take them back, they would have about the same amount of meat that the boar had. So, I wasn't worried.

I also learned that the festival started a couple of days ago and would continue for 3-4 days more.

By the time, we were done, the sun had gone down.

It was a chore keeping the act of a blind man. I had to touch and smell if I wanted to check out something. Seeing as I was with Paris, I had to accompany her too which really took a lot of time. I could have done with all the shopping in less than half an hour.

We quickly left the purchase in my tent and took a bath. Obviously, I brought my bathing pot with me. Unfortunately, due to traveling with the people, I could only bathe a couple of times in the last 2 weeks.

It really felt good to be able to bathe before having sex. Judging by the long and passionate kiss that Paris gave me, she definitely thought so.

We then wore our clothes before going to the ceremony.

**1 Hour later**

Thank god, I decided to confess to Paris before arriving here otherwise I might have not been able to do anything.

The thing is I didn't know the exact details of this Festival from the canon as it wasn't told. Still, I ought to bash a few heads when I get back home for not telling me about an important piece of information.

When we reached there for the ceremony, I got to know that unmarried couples and married couples have different ceremonies. I really could have lost Paris because some fucks didn't give me a piece of information.

The thought was infuriating.

Anyways, the ceremony started with men and women going separate ways. Then, we had to come to each other. The problem was that the couple had to find each other by touch or smell. We couldn't talk. And trust me, no one talked. These ceremonies were sacred after all.

I admit I took more than a little time getting back to Paris. There were a couple of reasons.

The first reason was that it would have been suspicious if I had caught Paris on my first try. It might be my paranoia speaking but my paranoia had kept me alive for the last 5 years and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The second reason is that I was not willing to give up the chance to feel some women. I left the older ones but I made sure to check the 'assets' of the women who were closer to my age. The best part is that they couldn't even speak up. After all, traditions are to be kept up.

We were one of the last ones to get back.

Once we found each other, we didn't waste any time getting back to our tent. I was more than horny after coping a feel of more than a dozen women. I also didn't bother to act like a blind person and used my eyesight to get back to our tent quickly.

By the time we reached our bed, I had already divested all of my clothes and Paris' clothes. I don't think Paris even realized it with our passionate and ferocious kissing.

We broke the kiss to take some breaths. But I didn't stop even then.

I quickly picked her up and threw her on the bed. She yelped at the sudden action.

I suddenly realized that she is totally at my mercy. This thought made my cock twitch.

Paris didn't see but if she had seen my smile, she would have run away.

I decided to fully enjoy the night.

With that thought, I dived in.

**...**

**So, how did you like the new chapter?**

**I decided to cut the scene where Baba Voss would join the Alkenny tribe. **

**The second season will be coming in a year and if they don't show how he joined the tribe, I will add it but otherwise, this is it. This is the last chapter until the next season drops in.**

**I will post the next chapter telling the storyline and what I have planned in broad strokes. They are not set in stone and I will change if I felt like after watching the next season. **


	6. Future chapters

**Okay, I am sorry but this is not a chapter.**

**I didn't get much time today so I was just editing the stories and I thought of giving you a general storyline about this story that I have thought of. This is my plotline for now though it may change if season 2 introduces something good.**

**Those who don't want to be spoiled can just back away.**

**These are not set in stone and can get changed if/when the second season arrives. If the second season does not come, then this story will follow the following arcs. Even then, I can change it later to suit my needs, and if I feel like the story could need it.**

**Arc 1: This will cover for the next chapter**

Our new protagonist would now start tailing the Bow lion and his mother for the lessons in the shadowing as he learned that they will be going over 'some' lessons while eavesdropping. With time, he will get the basics down.

He wouldn't be that good but he would be proficient enough to reduce his presence that even Paris couldn't sense him and his thoughts. He would also start to spend time with Baba Voss. By the time the year ends he will also become a good friend of Baba Voss who will start to look at him as a big brother and Paris as a big sister.

**Arc 2: This will cover for next 2-3 chapters**

1 year later.

Okay now that the SI will be 15-16, he will start traveling to the other tribes and become a trader. He knows that most of the trading is done at the festival of the fall. Not all of the tribe attends it so not many people could get the benefits. Most people lived their entire lives in their tribe without traveling anywhere. So, to increase his reputation and getting some thrill in his life (which was stale even with the sex with Paris), he will start trading.

Initially, he would only travel to the nearby tribes but after a year of profit, he will start traveling farther too. He will become very rich (relative to that time) in just a few years. To save time, he will also get a horse and map out some routes in which he would be able to take a carriage.

Furthermore, he won't be telling anyone that he is married or that he is from the Alkenny tribe (people don't take kindly when other tribe people spends much time in their tribe). And that way, many chieftains' will try to get him to join their tribes. For that, they will send someone to seduce him usually their daughters or sisters. He will get to know their intentions and instead of confronting them or doing anything stupid, he would seduce the 'seductresses' and make them loyal to him through a variety of ways like sex, gifts, manipulation, etc. (This will be continuing to the next arc and maybe next to next arc too).

He will also seduce at least a woman from each tribe, mainly who are independent (most of them are due to living life as blind), and also more powerful politically (like Chieftains'' daughters or sisters) though, he will make sure that the tribes don't interact with each other. Him, fulfilling the trade deals, those who used to travel (already very few) would get dependent on him and not travel to the other tribes and thus he would be able to maintain the secrecy of having so many partners.

Moreover, society has lost most of the ways of the old so polygamy was not much taboo as even the royalty has many concubines or mistresses.

**Arc 3: This will cover for the next 1 or 2 chapters.**

He will be around 16 years of age. He will find that Paris is pregnant. He will want to reveal the truth (not about being a reincarnate from another world or from past; or about the other women in his life but about his gift of sight) but decides to tell her after the child is born just in case the truth affects her and thus affects the baby.

He knows that she was a supporter of sight in the cannon but for him, that was a few decades into the future. He doesn't know what she thinks about this in the present. They don't discuss these topics as even speaking about the sight was taboo.

He also started collecting many items like Books etc. from the travels which will help him raise the children and educate them properly in case they also have eyesight. He didn't want to be like the Jerameral who only wanted the children to abandon them and manipulate them to worship to feel like god although, he definitely agreed with some of his concepts. He could definitely see a good idea of having many children who could see in the dark world. He eventually decided to fuck the women (all above 20) trying to seduce him after making them loyal to him and not the tribe. This way, he will get an army of sighted children who will be loyal to him.

**Arc 4: This will cover for the next 1 or 2 chapters**

Seeing his effectiveness, the Alkenny decide to elect him as the leader. He refused as that would keep him busy and would take time. He also realized that if he agreed to become the leader, he wouldn't be able to meet the other tribes too.

He continued to fuck around the women and got the news that some of them are with children too.

**Arc 5: This will cover for the next 2 or 4 chapters.**

His first child is born and he decides to tell the truth about his eyesight to Paris when he saw that his child has a normal eye color instead of white color. He also gave her the books that he had collected.

Paris told him that she knew or at least she suspected, he could see. She was also happy that she could touch the books (like episode 2 or 3 where she finds the books from the Jeremeral). She agreed to keep it quiet. They talk and he revealed that his eyesight is the only reason; he is able to traverse so much distance. He also reveals he was born in the underground cave tribe. That talk brought them closer which makes him feel guilty about cheating on her. But not enough to come clean with her.

He decides to build the bridge that was built by Jeremeral in the canon in case someone finds about his child's eyesight in the future. He also told Paris about the bridge just in case and ask her to flee if they are in danger. He also told her that their child could see too which made Paris really happy.

While he is going on trade, he chances upon the slaves. Seeing the condition of them, he killed the slavers and freed the slaves. He also decided to form his own secret tribe. He took them to the same location that the Alkenny tribe went to in the canon after their fight with the witch-finders. He appointed a leader in his absence after making sure that he was loyal to him.

He also becomes dad more times after that.

Next year, Paris is again pregnant.

He continues to kill the slavers and free slaves in the area and make them join his tribe. Most if not all are loyal to him as he freed them from the bond of servitude. Soon this reaches House Kane who didn't find that of any threat. Still, on the advice of his advisors, the king sent a platoon of witch-finders to investigate.

Just as the baby from Paris is born, it is discovered that the Witch-finder Army is at their doorstep.

**Arc 6: This will be cover for the next 1 or 2 chapters**

It is found that Souter Bax's mother and wife of the current tribe called them. She feared that he would take the position of the tribe leader in the future which she wanted for her child even after our protagonist refused to be the leader.

She is killed by his own husband for bringing doom upon their tribe. It is also discovered that she just messaged them a day before. This lets him realize that maybe they didn't come with full force.

He didn't want to lose his friends, he had made in the tribe and so decide to give himself up for the tribe and his children. He also asked Paris to protect his son from the other people and to educate him properly.

He also told her about the other women that he had fucked and that he was sorry for cheating on her. She was obviously angry at him but considering it was to be their last moment, she forgives him and agreed to share the books with the other children of him if she gets the chance. He kissed her passionately and leaves. He didn't turn back or even saw Paris crying to herself.

Even if he agreed on giving himself up, he didn't want to die. He asked around and got to know that they brought about 5 dozen people just in case they had to fight on top of horses and dogs. So he planned. He was just going to confront them when he found his path blocked by Baba Voss and some of his friends. They wanted to fight.

They called the meeting and brought the plan to fight. The motion is carried in the parliament and it is agreed that they will fight. He is also selected as the leader of the tribe. As the leader, he ordered them to not stop him. He also told them that if he does not return alive, they are to run away, with the help of the bridge.

He himself went down first to see and thin their numbers and also kill any messenger bird they had so that they can't call the backup. He went there and started killing all of the witch-finders with the arrows. He first killed the ones on the horses so that they don't escape. In the chaos, he realized a perfect position to kill all the witch-finders. Then he killed the dogs so that they don't alert them to his position (He was standing in the water so that the sound of the water masked his scent and noise).

Seeing that he might not need his friends he killed them all. With his shadowing, he was able to do that all.

He will kill them all. Or In the end, only 1 would be left and that would be Tamacti Jun (who recently became the witch-finder general's, right-hand man). In an epic fight, he killed him. (Still not decided on if I want to keep it or scrap it as I want to make Tamacti jun and Baba Voss fight)

**Arc 7: This will cover the next 15 years (only the general idea and not fully formed)**

Due to the army not informing the Kane House, nobody knows that witchfinders were killed against Alkenny tribe. But there were rumors which say that they were killed while trying to bring back the slaves for the slavers. The rumor is started by our protagonist during his trading.

He also started manipulating people and incited the tribes into the rebellion against the Kane Family. He gained so many tribes when the king became sick that half of the Kane empire came under him. He taught them, discipline, archery, and made Baba Voss as his sword instructor.

Most of his army was only there for the protection and defense as he alone was enough for a platoon with his skill in shadowing, archery and sword. He also became a good builder and made the tribes safer by building a wall around the tribes.

He knew that there will be tensions in the royal family over the ascension. He decided to go to the capital. There during the conflict between the sisters, he took off with about all the slaves. The city was doomed with most of the slaves gone and their tribute coming rarely. Many of the population died because they couldn't wipe their own ass after shitting.

Any army sent was never heard of. This time too Maghra lost as the council decided that they needed someone who was ruthless and capable of winning from this "The mighty Thor Stark".

He acquired Jeremeral and Maghra there. Though he asked them to come with him, they refused at first. Then Jeremeral noticed that he was also a sighted person. Still, they refused. He at first thought of using force but discarded the idea. He could feel that they were still arrogant due to living in luxury. He knew they wouldn't last if Jeremeral didn't have the eyesight. Even then, they will have very difficult adjusting to the outside world where they are not shielded. He let nature teach them a lesson.

In the next 2 years, the Kane house becomes less and less powerful. He had almost all the tribes under him. He was able to make the people understand that eyesight was not evil. They believed him after he performed what they thought to be a miracle. Many things also saved people's lives.

Maghra and Jeremeral also came to him. Maghra was pregnant at that time. He agreed to house them but at a separate location. He won the confidence of Jeremeral as the guy was very happy to meet his 'kind'. He invited him to drink. In his drunkenness, he extracted everything from him that could be useful. He found that he had already sired one of the sighted children in a tribe (Ottoman or something like that). He learned his secret location of the things he has collected in his lifetime etc.

After that, he killed Jeremeral as he didn't want anyone other to become a wild card and he knew Jeremeral will not be happy until he is at the highest position of the power.

In some months Maghra became attracted to Baba Voss and thus Haniwa and Kofun were born again.

At last, the clash between the last of the army of the house Kane led by Tamacti jun and he and his fighters happened. (The victory was obviously him).

In the next years, he controlled the tribes and started making reforms that let the people living under his reign prosper.

His all children were taught to read and write; to hunt and fight. Each one of them decided to take a field and become so skilled that they became their leaders of that profession. Like one of them became the skilled Shadow, skilled Presage, Skilled Blacksmith, Skilled hunter, etc, etc.

After which they went to fight with Baba Voss's older brother and got his territory too.

And so he continued to gain more land in his kingdom.


End file.
